Revenge and Redemption
by you don't know my name
Summary: The Wicked Witch of the West is captured, Glinda alone can save her. Will be M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** – This will be a rather dark story, I'm in that kind of mood. Rated M for adult themes. By the way, I own nothing.

Glinda the Good sat at the desk in her office, pouring over the latest request from the neighboring jurisdiction. As new ruler of Oz, even if was simply as an interim ruler since the Wizard's sudden departure, she was forced to address many issues that did nothing more than create a bothersome headache. Issues such as, the Quadlings finally protesting against the ruby mining, the Winkies requesting an increase in the price of exports to the Emerald City, and the quelling the constant fears and rumors of sightings of Oz's number one enemy; the Wicked Witch of the West.

Glinda took her new position seriously. She was determined to finally do some good with her life, finally improve the lives of the citizens of Oz. While she was disgusted at their blind faith and acceptance of the Wizard and Morrible, Glinda knew the Ozians lives were far from easy and often full of fear and discontent. She did truly want to make a difference and improve the lives of those around her. It was the least she could do. She owed to her if no one else. Her Elphie.

Elphaba had narrowly escaped the siege on the tower. The water that the little farm girl had thrown had left serious burns but nothing that wouldn't heal over time. Had Glinda not been hoping for a miracle when she returned from ousting the Wizard and throwing Morrible into prison, she might not have noticed the outline of the trapdoor.

While the Ozians were celebrating their victory, Glinda was attempting to nurse her friend back to health from the burns and the fall through the floor. Elphaba did have a difficult time for a number of days. Glinda was by her side, leaving only when her duties as the new ruler required it. She felt relatively comfortable leaving Elphaba in Chistery's hands for the few hours she was away at a time.

After Elphaba's recovery, she insisted on carrying out her original plan of leaving Oz. Glinda begged her to stay. She insisted she would make Oz safe for her Elphie again. When it appeared all attempts to sway Elphaba to remain would be unsuccessful, Glinda finally acknowledged the true reason she couldn't let the Witch leave.

"I love you Elphie!" Glinda had cried, all but throwing herself at the feet of her friend. "How can you leave me again? How can you forget all that we had? The trip to the Emerald City, Elphie? You said you loved me. So don't leave me! Please Elphie."

By the end of her speech, Glinda was reduced to tears, sobbing on the floor. Elphaba could never leave with her friend in such a state. So, she did all she could do. She gathered the small blonde into her arms and rocked her until Glinda had calmed down.

"There, there now my sweet." Elphaba had whispered. "You know I would only leave to keep you safe. It's why I didn't discuss my escape plan with you. It's too dangerous for you Glinda. _I'm_ too dangerous for you. And as much as I'm certain I shall regret it, I'm not sure I could stand to be apart from you either." And so the Witch remained.

Glinda would return daily to check on her, perhaps to ensure that her Elphaba had in fact kept her word and not disappeared. The two were hesitant in the beginning to rekindle their love affair. But they soon found they were not able to resist.

Glinda would spend the nights in the tower with her lover and return to the City in time to perform her duties as leader of Oz. Their schedule was exhausting. Mostly for Glinda. Elphaba was free to spend her days as she wished while Glinda was trying to balance her professional duties and her desire to spend every waking minute with Elphaba. But the sooner Glinda was able to settle the unrest within the nation, the sooner she could begin to change the peoples hearts and mind with regards to the Wicked Witch of the West. Until then, they were forced to live the hectic lives of ruler and fugitive.

All Glinda asked was that Elphaba remain hidden and not wander out too far and risk being seen. However, as the civil discontent continued to grow, Glinda was more and more required to remain in the City. Chistery was always available to relay messages back and forth between the two but their nights together were far fewer than either would have liked. Elphaba was becoming restless with nothing to occupy her time. What harm could there be in one quick broom flight?

********

And so Glinda sat, alone in her office, pouring over the documents before her. She heard a bustle on the street below. Before she could investigate, her assistant, Cork, came scrambling into the office.

"Lady Glinda! Did you hear the news?" He exclaimed, rather breathless. "The Witch lives! But have no fear, she has been apprehended!"

"W-what? How do you…? I don't understand…" Glinda stammered. How could it be? How could Elphaba have been captured? Oz only knew what would happen now.

"Apparently she really did survive the attack at Kiamo Ko. No surprise really, she probably bewitched the soldiers or sold her soul to the Kumbric Witch herself. No matter, we have her now. She attempted to intervene in capturing a renegade Animal and they were able to nab her. Shot her right off the broom from what the rumors are! And her captors should be entering the City gates with her momentarily!" Cork was rather proud of himself for being the first to inform the Lady of the glorious news.

Glinda herself was doing all within her power to keep from being physically ill. She rushed to the window. Sure enough, a crowd was beginning gather in the streets. Glinda strained to see to the end of the square. And then, there she was. Her Elphie was being pulled through the streets in a cage on the back of a wagon. The citizens lining the streets were hurling taunts and threats. Some even hurled objects. Glinda felt her stomach clench as a bottle made it through the cage bars and hit her Elphie. She turned on her heel and headed down to the square.

The Witch's captors clearly intended to parade her around in front of the Palace, hoping for a commendation from their glorious leader, Lady Glinda.

By the time Glinda raced through the Palace and reached the square in front, Elphaba had already been dragged off the wagon and pulled up onto the raised platform so all could have a view of the captured Witch.

"What is the meaning of this?" Glinda cried upon reaching the crowd. She tried to catch Elphaba's eye but the Witch wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Lady Glinda, I am Cravin and I am honored to stand before you with the Wicked Witch of the West. This she-devil apparently had us all fooled into thinking she was defeated but we have her now. She can terrorize us no longer!" The man who spoke was large in stature and most would have found him quite appealing. As his words ended he jerked the rope securing Elphaba and she fell to the ground at his feet and he swiftly kicked her in the ribs causing her to grunt in pain.

Glinda took a step toward them but was quickly blocked by her royal bodyguard. "Please Lady Glinda, it's not safe. Who knows what the Witch is capable of." By the time Glinda could step around him, Elphaba was on her feet. She finally met Glinda's eyes. Glinda knew the look she saw there. Elphaba was silently pleading with her not to become involved. Oz would surely turn on her should Glinda attempt to intervene to protect the Witch, especially now that the citizens were in such a frenzy at having her finally before them.

"Elphaba…" Glinda started, fear on her face. Before she could continue, the Witch spit at the ground in front of Glinda. Cravin, outraged, backhanded her and sent the Witch to the ground again. Upon seeing such blatant disrespect for their beloved Glinda, the crowd began to practically foam at the mouth to see the Witch receive the beating she deserved. And Cravin was more than willing to comply. He grabbed Elphaba by her hair and pulled her to her feet, only to smash his fist into her face again. She fell again and attempted to scoot away from him to think of some option of escape. But he was too fast and gave another kick, this time to her stomach.

"Stop!" Glinda screamed. "What do you think you're doing? Stop this at once! You sir are an animal, she's bound and can do you no harm." Seeing Cravin only smirk at her words, Glinda turned to the crowd. "Ozians, I ask you, is this what have become? Will we really stand by as a defenseless woman is beaten in front of our eyes?! We are better than this!"

Cravin stepped up behind Glinda and began to shout over her. "Our beloved leader, Glinda the Good is so good that she cannot stand the sight of any living thing injured. No matter how vile that thing may be. Glinda, in her goodness, would extend mercy to the Kumbric Witch herself! But Ozians, this is not the time for goodness, this is the time for vengeance! We shall pay this Witch back for her evil, wicked deeds!" With that, he turned back to Elphaba and continued his assault.

Glinda was becoming desperate to put a stop to the madness that was ensuing. "People of Oz, I ask you, what has she done? Other than speak out against the mistreatment of Animals? Has she so much as laid a finger on a single one of you? Has she slaughtered your livestock, or burned your fields? No! I defy any one of you to name one single misdeed of this woman. And not just some rumor of a cousin or neighbor's horror. What has she done?"

If the crowd heard Glinda, they did not acknowledge. The cheered as Cravin left Elphaba in a heap in the middle of the platform, bleeding, red marring her green skin. Glinda rushed to her fallen friend. "Elphie", she whispered. "Please look at me. Elphie?"

"Go away Glinda." The Witch muttered weakly. "Leave me be. If I can do nothing else with my life, at least let me protect you." She pushed herself away from Glinda and once again pulled herself to her feet. The crowd began to yell and point as Cravin had turned away. He quickly picked up a rock and leapt at the Witch swinging the rock at her head, determined to show his dominance over her. The blow nearly sent her toppling over the side of the platform. She was down before ever lifting a finger and didn't move. And then it happened.

An old lady, standing near the platform approached the downed Witch with a mere spoonful of water and held it to the Witch's lips. A hush fell over the crowd as they expected the Witch to hex the old woman or at the very least, smack the spoon away. When neither happened, the old woman wiped the Witch's brow with her sleeve. Cravin, sensing the shift in mood, let out a low growl. He charged the old woman and kicked her away. Elphaba summoned what strength she had left rose, and slapped him, raking her nails across his face. This did little more than enrage him as he backhanded her across the platform yet again.

Glinda, seeing the exchange, again tried to sway the crowd. "Cravin is the monster here! He abuses a defenseless woman and now, one of your own, who was only showing a bit of kindness. Do not be mindless any longer! Stop this madness!"

As much as Cravin would have loved to strike the Good Witch, he knew to do so would be sealing his own fate. As much as they hated the Witch, they loved Glinda. Instead, he pulled up the Witch by her bindings and drug her back toward his wagon. "Do as you like, but she is going to Southstairs where she belongs!"

Glinda cringed as her Elphaba was flung into the wagon. And so her next goal as Glinda the Good, beloved leader of Oz, was to gain the release of her love, no matter the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Glinda was pacing in her office, thinking up any option to spring Elphaba from Southstairs. She could summon the rulers from the neighboring provinces but that would take time and time was precious. She could stage a coup and storm the prison. But that would most likely only gain her a cell next to Elphaba.

Glinda was deep in thought when Cork entered her office. "Your Goodness, Cravin is here to see you." Cork gave a deep bow and stepped to the side allowing Cravin to enter.

"Ah Lady Glinda." Cravin gave with a smile. "I've come to collect my reward for delivering the Wicked Witch of the West."

Glinda stood, staring at the man who she had only known for a mere hour but already loathed. "Reward?"

"Of course, the counsel placed a reward on her head back when our Wonderful Wizard was still in power. Now there was a man who knew how to get things done. My money, Your Goodness?"

"If the counsel set the reward, then they can pay the reward. You will get nothing from me Cravin." Glinda said with a growl. "Now if you don't mind, I have much to do. You can see yourself out."

"Glinda, I think we both know your time as the ruler of Oz is limited. Especially now that you've shown such a weakness for this Witch. You don't have a soft spot for her do you? Let me guess, you were lovers back at Shiz?" Glinda started at his words, which only caused Cravin to smirk. "You're weak Glinda. Oz needs a strong leader, one who is not afraid to punish those who oppose the good of the nation. In short, Oz needs me. And I'm growing quite accustomed to the idea of ruling. If you're lucky, I may let you remain as my own personal servant. Would you like that, Glinda the Good?" Cravin laughed and turned to take his leave after allowing his eyes to linger a second longer than appropriate on Glinda.

Glinda shuddered, suddenly even more frightened. The fear only lasted a minute as resolve took its place and she headed to the prison.

***********

Elphaba woke to pain. And cold dampness. She squinted, trying to gather her senses and ascertain her surroundings. She was most definitely chained to a wall. And very stiff and sore. There was water dripping somewhere in the distance. The sound made the dryness in her throat burn even more. The cell was small; the barred door wasn't more than a few feet away. There was a lone window ten feet up at the top of the back stone wall of the cell. Her throat was parched.

Elphaba felt herself beginning to dose off again. Try as she might, she could not keep her eyes open and felt herself slowly drifting away to blissful, painless sleep.

**********

Glinda approached the guard and fixed her best smile. "Good evening young man. I've come to see the new prisoner, the Witch. I wish to determine her level of remorse. Which way to her cell?" Glinda spoke with such confidence and authority that the young guard did not think twice of standing and leading her back toward the locked door.

As Glinda was lead down the long hallway and down a set of stairs, she couldn't help but notice the eerie calm permeating the hall. But the stench was overwhelming. Glinda could smell urine and blood as she was lead further into the darkness. The young guard led her to the furthest cell and stepped the side, apparently having no intention to leave Glinda alone with the Witch. "It's alright, you may go. I won't get lost and I'll call if I need anything." Glinda said, waiting for him to head back up the steps. Once he was finally out of sight and earshot, Glinda turned and rushed to the door. "Elphie?" She called.

The sight she was met with made her gasp involuntarily. There was Elphaba, unconscious and chained to the wall by both arms above her head. Dried blood was caked to her face and chest. Her hair was matted with blood as well and hung loosely around her face.

"Elphie? Sweetie? Can you hear me? Please answer me." Glinda scooted up to the bars and tried to reach in to touch Elphaba's arm.

Elphaba moaned and her eyes fluttered open. Her glazed eyes cleared just slightly as she saw Glinda. She sat, her expression blank. Her vision finally cleared and her eyes fell on Glinda's. "Glinda? What are you doing here? You'll only get yourself into trouble. You shouldn't be here."

"Elphaba, I'm going to help you. I'll get you out of here I swear!" Glinda exclaimed, reaching for Elphaba's hand. "I'll talk to the guards. I'm the ruler for Oz sake; I will get you out of here! Or at the very least make certain you're treated humanely until we sort this out. Just don't give up Elphie. Please?"

Elphaba gave Glinda a smile, "Well Ruler, think you could manage to find me a sip of water? I'm parched. We'll take our grand escape from there."

Glinda relaxed, seeing the sparkle return to Elphaba's eyes. "I think I can manage that. Is water enough? Wouldn't you prefer a nice red wine? You are currently residing in the apex of luxury and hospitality you know. How about some filet mignon?"

"I think water will suffice my love." Elphaba said with a grin.

Glinda wandered down the hall to a large barrel under a window used to collect rainwater. She picked up the tin cup to spoon out the water. Luckily it had a long handle and would reach Elphaba though the bars. She filled it with water and made her way back to Elphaba's cell. Glinda reached the water through the bars and Elphaba greedily drank the contents. "Can I get you more my love?"

"No, thank you. You should go Glinda. I don't want you getting into trouble. I have a bad feeling about this Cravin. Please don't be alone with him Glinda!"

"Elphaba, you're locked in Southstairs, beaten half senseless, and you're worried about me?"

"Always. Promise me you'll be careful Glinda." Elphaba said, her gaze strong.

Glinda found herself amazed at the green woman before her yet again. "I promise Elphaba. And I promise I will get you out of here. Now please, be careful yourself! Take care of yourself, for me."

"I will my sweet. I will." With that, Glinda was gone and Elphaba was left to drift off into another peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I did notice that in the first chapter I mentioned the water allergy and then in the second I had Elphaba drinking water. Sorry for the discrepancy. So to clarify, it's a skin allergy, topical only, and she can drink it. Sorry again, I'll be more careful in the future. Chapter 3

"Wake up Witch!" Elphaba woke to her cell door being opened and two guards stepping inside. "Just you try and hex us Witch, we'll give you what for!" The shorter guard swiftly kicked her in the stomach and began to unchain one hand from the wall. Elphaba was sure her shoulder was pulled from its socket as she was twisted around and both hands chained behind her back. Before she could fully comprehend what was happening she was being drug down the hall. She felt herself being shoved into a room and landed with a thud on the stone ground with only her already sore shoulder to break her fall.

The room was dark and dank. The smell was sickening. Suddenly a light flickered on and two men were standing in the corner. One of which was Cravin. The other, unbeknownst to Elphaba, was Kirin Morno, Captain of the Gale Force. Elphaba managed to rise to her feet and refused to be intimidated.

Kirin, in his full uniform stepped toward her. "Miss Thropp, good evening. I trust you find your quarters acceptable? I must say, this is quite an honor. It's not every day I have the opportunity to meet _the _Wicked Witch of the West. You've given Oz quite the scare. And somehow managed to woo our very own Glinda the Good. By spell I have no doubt. But you're not much when you're chained now are you?"

Kirin nodded to the shorter of the two guards who led Elphaba into the room. The guard pulled out a leather strap and stepped up to Elphaba's side. Before Elphaba could blink, she was forced to her knees and shoved forward so that she was lying on her stomach on the stone floor. She tried to right herself but before she was able, she felt a burning sting on her upper back as the guard slapped the leather strap across her body, ripping through not only her dress but her skin as well. She bit back the urge to scream as the sting flooded her. Out of the corner of her eye, Elphaba saw the shadow of his arm pulling back to strike again. She tried to roll to the side to avoid the blow but the leather whip instead sliced her upper arm open and she let out a grunt of pain involuntarily.

He pulled back again, this time striking her stomach. Tears were pooling in her eyes as Elphaba tried to pull herself to her feet. She only made it to her knees before another blow landed across her back, forcing her down onto the ground again.

Unable to hold back the cry, she yelped as the strap split her skin yet again on her back. Suddenly, Elphaba felt a churning deep within her. Before she knew what was happening, her mind when blank and she felt her energy leave her body. When she returned to her senses, the guard was laying dead at her side. Her magic had released itself yet again. Without the Grimmerie to focus her magic, it was erratic and difficult to control and had surfaced as her only means of self preservation. She was dizzy from the experience. She barely noticed when Kirin pulled out a syringe and quickly injected her with Oz only knew what. She knew nothing further as all swiftly swirled to black.

********

Kirin and Cravin stood together after the events of the recent encounter with the Witch.

"Kirin, what did you give her if you don't mind my asking?" Cravin asked, his voice agitated as the body of the downed guard was removed from the room. "And how are we ever going to get anything out of her if she can smite us without so much as lifting a finger?! How am I to defeat her when she has such powers?"

Kirin merely nodded with a slight grin. "Not to worry Cravin, all is under control. We shall fight magic with magic. I happen to know someone who will be able to rid us of the Witch's powers. She's a guest here in this grand facility of mine in fact. She can perform some magic. Nothing to the extent of Miss Thropp's ability of course; but surely a simple power-stripping spell would not be beyond her control. She helps us, we help her, and the Witch is ours. It's quite simple really. And I simply injected her with a mild sedative. She's probably awake already. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a press secretary to address." With that, Kirin stalked out of the room and down a hall toward a cell with nothing more than a small slit of an opening to allow a food tray to be passed. He knocked before entering. "Madam Morrible, I believe I have an interesting offer for you..."

*********

Glinda was once again pacing in her office. Her pleas to the councilmen had fallen on deaf ears it seemed. Regardless of her most ardent appeals, they refused to afford the Witch any protection, let alone grant a reprieve. Glinda had hoped she would be able to convince the counsel to consider releasing Elphaba to her care and supervision pending a trial but she was not successful. They were determined that the Witch would remain where she was.

"Am I not the ruler of Oz?" Glinda had fumed. "Do I have to insist that she be released? You wouldn't dare question the Wizard."

"Glinda, now dear, don't upset yourself with such matters." A senior member had cooed. "Of course you're the ruler of Oz, but let's not forget that you are merely the interim ruler. And you're doing a marvelous job. But, you seem to forget one of the first new laws you yourself enacted. We, the counsel, now have the authority to remove any leader from power who does not seem to be acting in the best interest of Oz. You have given us quite a wide latitude if you remember. To protect against a future dictator I believe was your intent. I would hate to see the counsel use your own enactment against you. I'm sure this is nothing more than nerves, or stress. You should rest Lady Glinda, leave this Witch business to us. Cravin has voiced significant concerns about the Witch. It was a miracle that he was able to apprehend her at all. She is dangerous Lady Glinda. You, in your goodness, do not seem to recognize that. You see the good in all, a wonderful quality. But, we must proceed with caution and be the voices of reason in this situation."

Glinda cringed at the mention of Cravin. "Cravin. He has you all fooled doesn't he? You are all as blind as the rest of the citizens out there. You believe anything you're told. Except the truth apparently! Mark my words; you will all regret giving him such wide reign so soon. You will be serving under one far worse than any Wizard. He is positioning himself to be appointed ruler of Oz. And I find it hard to believe he will feel a counsel is necessary. And unfortunately, the only _good_ I've seen recently…is locked away in Southstairs! Good day gentlemen."

Glinda stormed off. She had admit, she made one hell of an exit and she was fairly proud of herself for at least not bursting into tears in front of the councilmen. "Oz, that's all I need. For them to think I'm even more of a weak minded female, crying like the regular fairy princess they take me for." She stopped and began rubbing her temples. "Oh Elphie, why couldn't you have stayed put in the tower? And damn me and my democratic notions, with that removal of the leader enactment. Maybe they deserve Cravin. Another tyrant would serve them right. And now I'm talking to myself, sweet Oz, get a grip Glinda, there is work to be done."

She returned to her private quarters and now, Glinda was pacing, trying to think of some other option. Any other option. Finally, she sent word to her ally, the Lion who was ruling in the East. Surely he would be able to offer some words of wisdom, or at least help her sway the councilmen. Hopefully he would respond by morning and she would be a little more at ease knowing a friend and ally was on the way.

She longed to return to the dungeons and check on Elphaba. But she knew that would not resolve anything. Seeing her Elphaba in that cell would only reduce Glinda to a crying mess, she was sure of it. And she was stronger than that. She knew it. She was not _Ga_linda, who would not have given the situation a second thought. _Ga_linda would not have thought of standing up the councilmen and would have gone shopping for a new frock. She was Glinda the Good, ruler of Oz, and she would think of something. She would save Elphaba, she just had to think.

And so she paced. And pulled out her old sorcery books. Just in case.

********

Elphaba once again woke with a start. She vaguely remembered the recent events of being beaten and the guard being killed. _Oh Oz, I've killed a man, _she lamented.

As her eyes cleared she noticed a shadow out of place across from her. She grew alarmed when that shadow rose and moved towards her. Her breath caught in her throat as Madame Morrible squatted before her. Elphaba briefly thought of surprise that such a large woman could in fact squat but the thought quickly left her mind as her concern at seeing the woman grew.

"Ah Miss Elphaba, I see you have not forgotten your old head mistress. It's a pleasure to see you again." The huge woman grinned. "It's about time you woke up. I've been waiting for ages. I certainly want you awake for this my dear."

With that, the woman began a chant that Elphaba thought was vaguely familiar. When Morrible finished the chant, a yellow glow appeared to rise from Elphaba's body out of nowhere and seemed to dissipate into the air. Morrible let out a cackle. "There now dearie, those imbeciles will be more of a match for you without your powers."

At Elphaba's sharp look, Morrible laughed. "That's right dearie, I've stripped your powers. You're a mere mortal now. Albeit a green one, but mortal nonetheless. And now, if you will excuse me, I believe I will go pay a visit to a certain blonde." With a loud cackle, Morrible rose to her feet and left the cell, leaving Elphaba to her panicked, frantic thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – **Thanks again for the reviews! I edited this chapter down; it was pretty graphic but now not as much so.

**********

**Chapter 4**

Glinda was busy pouring over her sorcery notes when she heard Cork in the hallway. It sounded as though he was attempting to keep someone out of her office. The door swung open and Glinda's stomach dropped as Madame Morrible sauntered in.

"Now see here you, you are not welcome here!" Cork yelled, placing himself between the two women. "I don't know who let you out of Southstairs but you will find yourself back there by nightfall! Guards!"

Morrible muttered a brief incantation and Cork was left sound asleep at her feet. "And I don't know who let you out of the lollipop factory you little pip squat." She side stepped him and strode up to Glinda. "Ah, Miss Glinda, so good to see you again. You seem surprised." The large woman oozed with a grin.

Glinda stood and attempted to appear fearless. "Morrible. You're looking…older. Southstairs treat you well?"

"Better than it's treating your precious _Elphie_, I'll wager." Morrible said with a sneer.

Before either could say anything further, two guards rushed into the room. "We heard there was a commotion Your Goodness. Are you alright?" They asked, eying Cork suspiciously.

Morrible turned and plastered a sickening smile to her face. "Oh of course dearies. Just old friends catching up. But I must say, it took you lads long enough. We are all fortunate that I am the cause of the commotion. I shudder to think what could have happened had an enemy been able to make their way into the private chambers of Glinda the Good. We are lucky indeed that it was only me, a dear friend of Oz."

"That will do _Madame_." Glinda said icily. "Gentleman, if you will, please see this woman out. I have no doubt that the counsel has deemed her exonerated of her crimes and have returned her to all her prior glory. And I imagine Cravin had a hand in this as well. But I do not wish to be bothered further." She turned, indicating they were all to exit.

Morrible turned as she reached the door. "See you soon dearie, I just wanted to drop by. I'm sure we will be seeing each other again very soon. Seems the counsel has indeed decided to reevaluate my capabilities and importance. What with all this _Witch_ business churning up again. Study hard my dear. You never were much good at sorcery."

Glinda was again left alone with her thoughts, as the situation seemed to be getting worse by the minute. She glanced at Cork who was smiling contentedly in his slumber. She shook her head. "If you're my most reliable ally in this city, Lurline help us all."

********

Elphaba was staring at the window at the top of her cell as she heard footsteps approaching. Cravin and Kirin entered.

"Good evening Miss Thropp." Kirin said smoothly. He pulled a key from his pocket and reached to unchain her hands. "These chains will not be necessary now that you are no longer able to hex us. There, that's more comfortable for you isn't it?"

Elphaba rubbed her raw wrists but didn't rise from the floor. "How generous of you." She growled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well," Kirin replied, "allow me to introduce myself. I am Kirin Morno, Captain of the Gale Force. And this, as you know already, is Cravin. We have a proposition for you."

Elphaba finally pulled herself to her feet and faced them down. "I rarely find myself an ally to the Gale Force. And as I'm sure you can imagine, Cravin here, and I did not exactly get off to a good start."

Cravin laughed behind Kirin, who turned and gave him a sharp look. Cravin simply continued smiling, his eyes roaming over Elphaba's form.

"Be that as it may," Kirin said, turning back to Elphaba, "We are inclined to offer you a position. Much like the Wizard himself did. As you know, Morrible has been released. But she is nothing compared to your power."

"You should have thought of that before you sent her to strip me of my powers. If it's my magic you're after, you're a little late. I'm of no use to you."

"The power stripping spell is only temporary. Do you honestly think I would let someone of your potential slip through my fingers? We had your powers stripped to keep you subdued until you make your decision. Needless to say, the guards are a little nervous after that last little stunt. And I can't afford to have you killing off all of my soldiers." Kirin stepped closer to Elphaba and looked at her through steely gray eyes.

"You can have the life of luxury with us. Cravin will of course be seated as the Emperor of Oz. And the Emperor must have his army. I will receive a hefty pay increase and retain my position, as I personally have no taste for politics. With you on our side, we could easily expand Oz. The Wizard was too small-minded. The neighboring provinces have been shown too much leniency. We need to unite the Land of Oz and expand; Quox and Fliaan have valuable natural resources that we can use. They will simply require a little 'convincing.' Of course we _can_ accomplish this without you. But no doubt news of the Wicked Witch has spread even to those outer regions. You have a knack for striking fear in the hearts of those around you. That fear will make those neighboring provinces more likely to comply. You will be the Magic Grand Vizier, as you were intended. You will of course have to give up this Animal nonsense. We will have more important matters to attend to."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes and a smile spread across her face. "Of course. A coup. Not very original boys. I'm not interested. I refused to side with the Wizard, who was actually in power at the time, not simply scheming. But I am curious. What do you intend to do with Glinda the Good? The people adore her. Lay a finger on her and you will have your own coup on your hands."

Kirin waved his hand dismissively. "Glinda is insignificant. A figurehead. Side with us, and you can have her all to yourself. She will be protected. And you two can have your happily ever after that seems to keep eluding you. And you also have the satisfaction of ridding Oz of Morrible. You must admit, it's a fair offer. Should you refuse, I'm afraid I will not be able to guarantee your well-being. Or Glinda's safety. Particularly with this one behind me here." Kirin smirked, pointing to Cravin who was leering at Elphaba greedily. "He is rather indecent I must say."

Elphaba's blood ran cold. Both at the looks Cravin was giving her, and at the thought of working with the two of them. While she and Glinda would be safe, countless Animals would continue to suffer. Not to mention the people of the neighboring provinces should they refuse to "comply" with Kirin and Cravin's offer to join Oz.

"Thank you for the kind offer" she replied, keeping her voice even. "But I respectfully decline." She moved away and returned to her seat on the ground.

"Alright Witch, have it your way. But don't say you weren't warned." Kirin replied with a grin. He stepped out of the way as Cravin closed in. He grabbed Elphaba by the arm and jerked her to a standing position and shoved her into the wall, pressing his body against hers. His breath was hot on her face and neck.

"Well Witch, you may not enjoy this but I certainly will. I wonder," Cravin muttered, running one hand up Elphaba's thigh while still keeping her pinned to the wall, "if you're green all over. Let's find out, shall we?"

********

Glinda woke with a start. She had fallen asleep studying over spells and potions. She couldn't explain the uneasy feeling that flooded her. She had a nagging feeling that something was wrong with Elphaba. But of course something was wrong, she was locked up in Southstairs for Oz sake. Surely that was all, right? Glinda knew the only way to quell her fears would be to check on Elphaba so she quickly made herself presentable and headed back to the prison.

Glinda again approached the guard. "Good evening. I've come to speak with the Witch."

"But Lady Glinda," the young guard replied, "Lord Cravin has forbidden anyone from approaching her. Other than himself or the Captain of course."

"Oh it's _Lord_ Cravin now is it? Well, isn't that pretentious of him. No matter. I would hate to have to report to your Captain that you are refusing to let Glinda the Good pass. You will be a private again by morning, Leutenant…Brio is it?" Glinda smiled sweetly. "That's what I thought." She said again as she was allowed to make her way into the holding area.

Glinda found her way down the hall towards Elphaba's cell yet again. _Glad to see someone still respects my authority_. She thought to herself.

She hurried to the barred door and peered inside. She gasped; Elphaba was lying motionless, new wounds covering her. Her dress was bloody and ripped. She was lying on her side, curled slightly. Glinda found herself thankful for the darkness. Should she actually be able to see the full extent of Elphaba's injuries, Glinda was sure panic would ensue, which would solve nothing.

"Elphaba! Wake up, please!" Glinda begged. She breathed a brief sigh of relief when Elphaba murmured and stirred slightly. "That's it Baby, wake up. Elphie?"

Elphaba opened her eyes and winced. She shifted slightly and caught sight of Glinda, worry etched on her features. "What are you doing here Glinda?" her voice barely rising to a whisper. "Please go. You can't help me."

"What? Elphaba, I don't understand. What's happened? What did they do to you? Elphie? Talk to me. I'm going to get you out of this I swear it. Elphie?" Tears were beginning to stream down Glinda's face as she took in the sight of her beaten and battered love. "I will fix this, I will make it right. I swear Elphaba."

"You can't. I meant what I said. Just let me be. I want you to be safe Glinda. We both know my life isn't meant for more than this. It was a dream what we had. An illusion. Now go. Find happiness Glinda, far away from Oz and Cravin and me. For once, do as I ask and let me be." Elphaba rolled onto her back with a barely audible hiss of pain and turned away. Glinda's heart broke at the resignation she saw on Elphaba's face.

"Elphie, don't say things like that. This isn't over. It's hardly time to lose all hope. I've summoned the rulers of the neighboring jurisdictions. You know the Lion who rules the Eastern District will do anything to help free you. He'll feel he owes it to his Animal constituents for aiding in your 'melting.' Please Elphie, don't shut me out. I love you."

"I can't Glinda." Elphaba whispered, still with her face turned away from Glinda. "I've caused nothing but pain and destruction my whole life. My mother's death, Nessa, Dr. Dillamond and Fiyero. I will not put you at risk any further. Let them do as they will. I have no soul to damn and therefore death will be a comfort."

Elphaba wouldn't speak to Glinda any further that night. So, Glinda took her leave. But not before one last attempt to impart some hope to Elphaba. "Elphie, I am begging you, please do not give up hope. I will find a way to get you out of here. I love you, please don't give up. For me?" With that she left, determined to right the wrong before Elphaba could drift further away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks again for the reviews! And once again, I don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter 5

Glinda was once again pouring over her sorcery books attempting to find some way to help Elphaba. She briefly thought of retrieving the Grimmerie from the tower where she had returned it to Elphaba, but that would waste too much time. The books she had on hand would have to suffice.

Desperation can do amazing things. By mid morning, Glinda had managed to not only perfect a levitation spell of her own; she had also exploded an apple and shot electricity out of her fingertips. But not without first giving herself a good shock. Still, she was making fine progress.

She kept up her practice all morning, growing more and more confident. And the gentle ripple that would course through her when she was able to perform magic was invigorating. She wondered if Elphaba felt that way when she using her powers.

She barely registered the sound of her door opening and closing. She glanced up and saw a familiar figure standing before her. "Hello Glinda." The familiar voice was pleasant and smooth.

Glinda was not sure what to make of the figure of the Scarecrow standing before her. She thought back to their previous encounter. Glinda couldn't help but admit he was charming, in a goofy, kind way. But Glinda also knew that the Scarecrow had been with the farm girl for a good portion of her journey. The journey that ended in the "melting" of her Elphaba.

"You don't recognize me do you?" He said with a grin.

"Of course I do," She answered. "You're the Scarecrow who aided that little farm girl, Dorothy and little dog DoDo. It's not everyday you run into a talking scarecrow, even in Oz. I'm afraid you will find I'm quite busy so I hate to be forward, but to what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?"

The Scarecrow tilted his head to the side slightly and grinned. He then pulled his floppy hat back off of his head just slightly to reveal a line blue tattoos running down his burlap neck. Though faded, the tattoos were clearly visible. He stepped up and gazed squarely into Glinda's eyes, blue meeting blue. "It's me, Fiyero. I've come to help."

********

Jaxon Chessib cringed yet again as the whip cracked and the Witch cried out in pain. The current beating was lasting an excruciatingly long time. Even for the young Gale Force soldier who was merely standing guard. Jaxon turned to glance inside the cell. The Witch was currently panting for breath and attempting to scoot away from Cravin who was wielding the whip.

Jaxon was impressed with this Witch that everyone seemed to hate. Cravin was brutal to her, yet she refused to beg for a reprieve. She silently, or almost silently besides the rare grunts and hisses of pain, endured the torture. In Jaxon's eyes, she possessed great courage, or was simply resigned to her fate. Whichever was the case, Jaxon hated to witness the scene before him. He felt a strange compassion for the green skinned woman. And he was certain that he could no longer stand by and do nothing to help her.

********

"Fiyero? Is it really you?" Glinda asked, her voice barely a whisper. "wh-what happened to you? You're _the_ Scarecrow? You helped try to kill Elphaba?!" Glinda's voice was growing stronger with every word as she began to feel anger at this one time lover. "You helped that girl try to kill _my_ Elphaba?"

"Glinda, you don't know the whole story. Just calm down and I'll explain everything!" Fiyero said, raising his hands as if to calm her. "Glinda, I was with Dorothy but I certainly didn't want Elphaba to be hurt. I was trying to help, I swear to you! I had no idea that the girl would pick up that bucket! You know I loved Elphaba. I would do anything to protect her, which is why I'm here now. I of course heard what happened. I want to help."

Glinda furrowed her brow, trying to wrap her brain around what Fiyero was saying; around the fact that he was somehow the Scarecrow Oz had come to love. "How are you a scarecrow Fiyero? What happened?"

"Elphaba saved me. When the Gale Force captured me that day in the field, they were going to kill me. Elphaba worked her magic and here I am. She saved me. Clearly, it's not exactly what we expected but it worked. Glinda. I know things didn't exactly end well between us. I'm sorry I, _we_, hurt you. But, if it's any consolation, I know Elphaba never cared for me the way she does you." Fiyero chuckled, "In fact, she told me so herself. I just want to help Glinda."

Glinda stood, trying to keep her tears at bay. Seeing her old friend and lover before her, Glinda was having trouble keeping her emotions in check. Seeing her attempts to regain her composure, Fiyero stepped closer and pulled her into his straw, yet surprisingly strong, arms. And finally, the stress and fear came pouring out. Glinda sobbed onto Fiyero's shoulder. It was nice to be comforted.

Fiyero rubbed her back soothingly as she cried. When she finally felt in control of her emotions, she stepped back. "I'm sorry. I'm scared Fiyero. I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can get her out of there but I _have_ to get her out of there. They're treating her horribly! And she seems so lost and hopeless. I've never seen her like this Fiyero. Oz, I'm scared! But I have to be strong; she needs me! And Morrible is on the loose, not to mention Cravin and Kirin. We have to get her out of there Fiyero!"

"We will Glinda, we will! In case you've forgotten, I was Captain of the Gale Force for a short while. But it was long enough to become acquainted with the layout of Southstairs. We just need a plan. Elphaba is strong. She can hold out Glinda, we will get her out of there!"

Before Glinda could respond, her door was thrown open and a young man in a sharp Gale Force uniform rushed in. "Lady Glinda!" Jaxon Chessib exclaimed, "I simply cannot stand by any longer! Something must be done! She may be a witch but this treatment is abhorrent! I did not seek an officer's commission to engage in such cruelty! Is it true, you were her friend? Surely you are just as outraged by this injustice! I saw you out in the square the day she was brought in. You do not condone this I know!"

A moment of silence hung in the air as all in the room attempted to comprehend what had just taken place. Jaxon, clearly embarrassed by his outburst and for barging into Glinda the Good's quarters unannounced, quickly began to fidget and attempted to form the correct apology. "Lady Glinda, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…it was presumptuous of me…It's just that…" Glinda closed the distance between them and grasped his hand in her own.

"Are you speaking the truth young man? Do you truly want to help my friend?" She asked, gratitude evident in her voice. "If so, you have no reason to apologize. Help me." She glanced over her shoulder at Fiyero who hadn't moved from his spot. "Help us."

Jaxon looked at them both. "I will. In any way I can. I give you my word Lady Glinda."

Glinda eyed her two new allies and for the first time since this ordeal began, felt hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elphaba was coming back around to her senses. At least she thought she was. It was becoming more and more difficult to determine the difference between wakefulness and slumber. She was dizzy. And thirsty. Oz was she thirsty.

Lying on her back, Elphaba could see light streaming through the one window high on the cell wall. It was almost blinding yet the light seemed so far away. As her eyes began to drift closed again, Elphaba imagined the light was actually beautiful blonde curls, shining brilliantly in the sunlight as her Glinda leaned over her.

_Glinda_. Elphaba's eyes snapped open. _Glinda_. Where was she? Was she safe? Elphaba groaned as she tried to pull herself to an upright position. Her head was swimming. _I have to get out of here_. She thought. _I have to get to Glinda, have to make sure she's alright. _

Elphaba managed to pull herself to her knees before a wave of nausea washed over. She promptly retched on the ground in front of her. Pain was all she could register. She could feel herself being pulled back into unconsciousness. Elphaba heard a sob, barely able to recognize that it had escaped from her own throat.

"_Glinda!"_ Her scream sounded almost inhuman as her surroundings once again swirled to black.

*******

Jaxon had just returned to his post when he heard the Witch's scream. The sound sent chills down his spine and he found himself unable to move. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his Captain approaching him.

"Don't let the sound fool you young man." Kirin said as he stopped directly in front of Jaxon. "She merely tries to bewitch poor unsuspecting souls with her cries. Quite _haunting_, isn't it?"

Jaxon stood to attention and met the gaze of Kirin, unwavering. "Quite, Captain." He replied.

Kirin eyed him and gave a slight grin. "Well, no matter. Tomorrow we shall be rid of her. She's to be tried and executed tomorrow. That is of course if she survives the night. I've decided to let a few of the guards become better acquainted with her, free sport if you will. How often does one encounter a Witch, let alone a green one? I can't imagine Lady Glinda will allow this trial to proceed without some sort of attempt at intervention. Tonight's activities should make tomorrow's process unnecessary and save her the trouble. Wouldn't want Glinda the Good to commit high treason, now would we. You should join in tonight, young man. It would do you some good. Go to the weapons room tonight, perhaps you will learn something."

Kirin turned to leave but thought better of it and turned back to Jaxon. "Jaxon, my boy, you have a wonderful future ahead of you in the Gale Force. So long as you do not forget where your loyalties lie. You certainly would not wish to bring shame and disappointment upon your family, now would you? Wouldn't want them to suffer unnecessarily? "

Jaxon felt his stomach knot. "Of course not Captain."

Kirin grinned at the obvious discomfort on Jaxon's face. "Now, now boy, no need to be so formal. Glad to know we understand each other. Do tell your mother hello for me, won't you?"

"Of course Uncle." Jaxon replied as Kirin walked away, nausea washed over him.

*******

Glinda and Fiyero were in her office discussing their strategy. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. "I can't stand the thought of her spending another night there Fiyero." Glinda said softly. Fiyero stood beside her and placed an arm around her shoulder as they stared out the balcony doors. "The City seems so peaceful tonight. I fear this peace will soon be shattered. Oz will be handed over to Cravin and what can we do to stop it? We have to get her out Fiyero. And then we'll leave. And let Oz crumble in upon itself. I don't care! As long as I get her out of there, damn the rest."

"Glinda," Fiyero replied softly. "I know you think you feel that way. And we will get her out. But you could no more leave Oz in Cravin's hands than you could leave Elphaba in his hands. I know you. The people of Oz are blind and prone to hysteria but you love them. And you will protect them. You couldn't abandon them even if you wanted to. It's who you are, Lady Glinda the Good, Ruler of Oz."

"Interim and practically deposed Ruler of Oz to be exact." Glinda muttered. "I don't care what it takes Fiyero, I will get her out of there and to safety. You're sure you remember the layout well enough to get us in and out?"

Before Fiyero could answer, Glinda's door was again thrust open. Jaxon rushed in, flushed. "We have a problem! We have to move tonight!"

"Jaxon, what is it? What's happened?" Fiyero asked, stepping forward. "And for Oz sake man, lower your voice! Do you want the whole Palace to know of our plans? Now what's happened?"

Glinda felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. Their plan was shaky at best. They couldn't afford any complications.

"I've just spoken with the Captain." Jaxon began, "The trial is set for tomorrow. Along with her execution. But there won't be any trial. She's being moved tonight. They are taking her to the weapons room. No doubt to experiment with new designs. They will surely kill her; we can't afford to wait any longer."

Glinda took a deep breath to steady herself. "So it will be tonight. We go in tonight."

"Glinda, we're not ready." Fiyero reasoned. "We haven't gathered enough allies yet. It will simply be the three of us against all of Oz."

"No." Glinda replied firmly. "It's tonight. I'll go get her alone if I have to. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to gather some supplies. I'll be back in half an hour. If you're here, I will welcome your help. If not, I'll do this myself." As she closed the office door behind her, Jaxon and Fiyero were left staring after her.

"Fiyero," Jaxon said tentatively. "Elphaba won't survive the night. I'm certain of that. I've seen her. And Kirin said she is to be 'free sport' for the guards. I'm sure you can imagine what he means by that. I didn't think Glinda needed to hear that part; otherwise she would be storming the gates this minute. But if we don't act tonight, we won't have another chance."

Fiyero nodded. "Is the weapons room still in the same location?" At Jaxon's nod, Fiyero continued. "And there is still a back entrance leading out to an alley behind?" Again, Jaxon nodded. "Alright. Then we go in and get her and go out that way."

"And?…That's it? That's the plan?" Jaxon stuttered.

"We may need a bit of a distraction to ensure the back way is clear. But yes, that's the plan." Fiyero replied. They continued to discuss the layout of the prison when Glinda reentered the room carrying a bag full of supplies. She had changed out of her signature gown and opted for a simple black riding outfit with a long tunic.

"Glinda," Fiyero started as she entered, "We need to decide on some place safe to take Elphaba once we get her out of there. We can't go back to Kiamo Ko, it's the first place they'll look. And we can't go to your family estate, it will also be an obvious place for them to search."

"I think I can offer a safe location." Came an unfamiliar voice from the doorway. They turned and there in front of them stood the Lion. The one time companion of both Dorothy and the Scarecrow. "Lady Glinda, I received your letter. Please allow me to offer my assistance."

Glinda made her way over to the Lion and threw her arms around his thick mane. Fiyero chuckled. "Sweet Oz Glinda, we have got to work on your security detail. I've never seen a place so easy to come and go from!" He walked over to the Lion and swatted at his tail. "Welcome back big fella."

"Well that's it then." Glinda said. "Lets go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Somewhere deep in her mind, Elphaba thought she heard footsteps approaching. The thud of boot heels on the stone walkway echoed, the sound approaching quickly. She observed a shadow pass her door before it swung open and two guards stepped in. She felt herself lifted roughly and pulled into a standing position.

"Let's go Witch." One voice sounded. The voice sounded muffled and hazy but Elphaba couldn't be sure if the voice was masked or if it merely sounded that way in her fevered state. "Time for a little fun."

She was shoved roughly out into the hallway and felt herself falling to the ground again. "Get up Witch!" Another voice growled from behind her. Elphaba grunted as a boot made contact with her ribs. She was kicked and prodded down a long corridor and finally felt herself again falling as she was shoved through an open doorway.

Elphaba rolled onto her back, attempting to regain her bearings. Looking up, she saw what appeared to be a multitude of Gale Force officers scoffing at her above her head. The faces seemed to merge and split to the point that Elphaba couldn't say for sure how many people were actually surrounding her as she lay there with them towering over her.

Elphaba heard herself groaning as she was pulled to her feet yet again. "Hey, I'm senior officer here, I'll have the first go with her!" A voice sounded off to her left and seconds later, a face came into focus, leaning in so close she could smell the onion on his breath. Elphaba felt herself being backed into a table as this guard had one hand around her throat and the other was clawing at her tattered dress, pushing it up her thigh.

******

The would-be rescuers snaked their way through the darkening city streets toward the back entrance to the prison. They came to a stop upon reaching a fairly obscure doorway down a deserted alley. Fiyero motioned for the others to stop.

"Now," he said, "Once we go through that door, we make our way to the weapon room. It shouldn't be far. Hopefully we can beat the guards in there and be waiting when they arrive. Either way, we have the element of surprise on our side. Glinda, let us handle the guards, you just get Elphaba out of there. Lion will be waiting here to help get her to safety. But remember, he won't be able to get back with the wagon right away. We're rushing this just a bit. But out of necessity." Fiyero ended, cutting Glinda off as she was again about to defend the rushed actions.

They had no difficulty getting the lock open and slipped inside the prison.

******

Elphaba's head reeled from the latest slap to her face by the guard. She briefly acknowledged the bitter taste of blood as she was pulled back to her feet. The sight of the guard's leering face inches from hers was surprisingly clear after the jolt. Elphaba felt anger pooling deep within her and with a snarl, she spit in his face and leapt at him. His moment of surprise as the spit and blood hit its mark allowed her to swing her own fist into his nose. She couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride as she heard the bone crack.

The guard roared in pain and stepped back giving her the space she needed to slide away from him. He quickly regained his senses and lunged at her, his arms wrapping around her waist. She struggled against him as he pulled her back to the ground but her strength was fading quickly.

Elphaba grimaced as the blood dripping from his nose splattered onto her cheek as he positioned himself on top of her. "You filthy…you'll pay Witch!" The guard growled. Elphaba pushed against him but the weight pressing down on her wouldn't budge. He reached into his boot and pulled dagger from it's hidden sheath.

"Hey now, don't finish her off so soon! We haven't all gotten a turn." On guard yelled from the side.

"Oh I'm not going to finish her, just brand her." The man on top of her replied, his voice dripping with venom. He brought the blade up and slowly waved it in front of her face and scraped the tip just under her cheekbone, drawing a thin line of blood. Try as she might, Elphaba couldn't stop the hiss of pain from escaping. The guard's lip curled up in a nasty grin as he lowered the blade to her throat, again pressing it just enough to draw a slight amount.

Still straddling her, the man pulled back slightly. Using his sleeve he wiped the last remnants of blood off his face before gripping the handle of the dagger a little tighter in his hand. He grabbed her throat with his left hand as he lowered the dagger to her abdomen with his right.

Elphaba tried to twist away but blind pain quickly seared through her as he plunged the blade into her lower belly. Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled the dagger back and sliced across her stomach, just under her ribcage. Elphaba fought to stay awake but it was a losing battle as his fist once again smashed into her head and her world faded to black.

******

"Fiyero, for the love of Oz, I thought you said you knew where you were going!" Glinda hissed as they rounded yet another corner. She failed to notice his abrupt stop and crashed into his back with a startled cry. "Fiyero!"

Fiyero stood still, staring straight ahead. Before them, the corridor split into two hallways. "You have got to be kidding me!" Fiyero growled. "It was a straight shot to the weapon room from the back entrance, I know it! And you Jaxon, you're the Gale Force soldier, shouldn't you know where you're going?"

"Well, maybe they've done some reconstruction since you were here last. And I know full well how to find the weapon room from the front entrance! It's not often I go about skulking through the back tunnels!" Jaxon said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What now?"

"We split up." Glinda replied. "One of these have to lead us to the right room. Fiyero, you and I will take the right hallway, Jaxon, you take the left. I don't care who gets to her first; we just have to get her out of here!"

The party then split and went their separate ways. Jaxon decided to attempt to find the main prison chambers so he could then turn back once on familiar ground and locate the weapon room. Glinda and Fiyero made their way down the hallway to the right. They only walked a short distance when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Glinda, you stay here, I'll see what's going on." Fiyero whispered, pushing Glinda into a small alcove. He quickly made his way down the hallway, leaving Glinda alone. Upon hearing a distant scuffling behind her, Glinda turned quickly. The alcove she was hiding in was actually another, smaller tunnel. As the scuffling noises continued, Glinda fought the urge to stay hidden and made her way towards the sound. It could be the guards delivering her Elphie after all.

An open doorway came into view and she stepped closer, noticing that the noises she was following were growing stronger. Glinda slipped silently through the opening and felt her stomach clench. She didn't take the time to count the green uniforms as her vision came into focus. Her only attention was on Elphaba laying prone on the ground with one guard straddling her.

_Straddling her_!? Glinda felt rage welling up within her. Her breath caught in her throat as her fists clenched at her sides and her head began to swim. An indescribable sensation coursed through her and she felt herself sinking to her knees as a blinding white light exploded into the room.

******

Fiyero heard a sound similar to the sizzle of a fresh lightening bolt and froze. It had come from behind him. From the direction he had left Glinda. He turned to go back and make sure she was safe.

"You there! Halt!" Fiyero turned back to the new voice and was faced with a lone Gale Force soldier. Glinda would have to wait.

******

Jaxon also heard the noise just as he was regaining his bearings and realized he could find his way to the weapon room. Wasting no time, he sprinted down the familiar tunnel.

******

Glinda slowly opened her eyes. She struggled to rise to her feet, feeling strangely dizzy and weak. _Sweet Oz, what happened?_ She thought to herself. Fighting back nausea, Glinda quickly glanced around and made her way to Elphaba's side. The soldiers were all sprawled on the prison room floor, unmoving.

"Elphaba. Elphaba, sweet, can you hear me?" Glinda scrambled to Elphaba's still form and brushed raven hair away from her bruised face. "Oh Oz Elphie, what have they done?"

Glinda quickly began assessing the damage, letting out a low gasp as she saw the wound bleeding from Elphaba's abdomen. She pulled a cloth from her bag and pressed it against the wound, which promptly elicited a whimper from Elphaba.

"Easy my sweet, I'm here. Elphie, I'm here. I'll get you out of this, I promise." Glinda pulled a long cloak from the bag and gently lifted Elphaba's shoulders to drape it around her. "Come on now Elphie, we're going. Can you hear me dear? This tunic should help hide you love."

Glinda struggled to pull both herself and Elphaba to a standing position. Elphaba remained unconscious and Glinda grunted with the effort. She wrapped the cloak tighter around Elphaba and pulled the hood over her head to further disguise her. Glinda pulled one of Elphaba's arms over her shoulder with one hand and braced Elphaba's waist with her other.

"Alright dearest, I'll carry you to safety alone if I must but a little assistance would be greatly appreciated." Glinda mumbled as Elphaba further slumped against her side. "Come on now, off we go."

Glinda pulled Elphaba through the doorway and back out into the dark tunnel.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Thanks again for the reviews! The next few chapters might be a little slow, bear with me please :) Again, nothing you recognize is mine.

Chapter 8

Glinda practically carried Elphaba along corridor after corridor as she tried to find her way back out onto the street. Elphaba's stay in Southstairs had left her gaunt but Glinda still struggled to keep the taller woman upright as they struggled through the tunnels. She could feel beads of sweat forming on her brow.

Glinda tried hard not to think about Elphaba's tattered dress or the guard straddling her. But she found it impossible to keep her mind from wandered back to those things and the battered form of her love. As a pained whimper escaped Elphaba yet again, Glinda felt her resolve strengthening and she pushed forward through another doorway.

Glinda breathed a sigh of relief as she was greeted by the open air of the city. She leaned against the wall, hidden by shadows and glanced around looking for the Lion and his promised escape. Unfortunately, the alley was empty. Waiting for him to arrive didn't seem like a safe idea. Glinda realized that she alone would have to get Elphaba to safety. And Elphaba needed her to do it quickly. She stopped just long enough to ensure their cloaks were secure around them before pushing off the wall and moving deeper into the dark recesses of the city.

******

Fiyero stood over the fallen guard panting slightly. "Not too shabby for a straw man, eh?" He said mostly to himself. He turned and quickly headed back toward where he had last seen Glinda. When he reached the alcove, he fought back panic when she wasn't there.

Fiyero quickly realized the tunnel pushed further back into the prison, just as Glinda had. He didn't stop running until he found himself surrounded by the downed Gale Force guards in the weapon room. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when he realized there was no sign of Glinda or Elphaba. His stomach was at his knees at the sight of the blood on the floor.

He heard the sound of boots approaching and slipped behind rock wall jutting out into the room and waited, hoping to remain undiscovered as the footsteps neared.

******

Jaxon was standing stock still, taking in the site before him. The downed Gale Force guards were just starting to come around when he arrived.

"What's the meaning of this boy!" Kirin growled as he stepped in behind Jaxon. "Where is the Witch?"

"Captain…I wish I knew. Truly." Jaxon stuttered. "I've only just arrived myself. I was coming to partake in the 'festivities' as you suggested. I heard a blast and ran to investigate. This is the what I found."

"Come along young man. We must rally the troops! Cravin and Morrible must be notified."

"Yes uncle." Jaxon muttered as he turned and followed Kirin out of the room. _Oz, I hope they made it out._ He thought to himself.

******

Fiyero stood still, listening as the footsteps retreated. _Uncle? Well now, there's a twist._ He thought to himself. _You better not be playing us for fools Jaxon. I will personally see to it you regret it if you are._

Fiyero shook his head, clearing his thoughts and sprinted through the open back way, looking for his girls.

******

Glinda was slowly making her way down another alley with Elphaba in tow. "We're going to need a wagon, sweet. Then we can get you somewhere to rest. And I'm going to take care of you. You're going to be fine; do you hear me Elphie?" Glinda spoke to Elphaba every few minutes, hoping to elicit some form of response. So far, nothing more than a few whimpers and moans were forthcoming.

Glinda pulled Elphaba around another corner and froze upon seeing two Gale Force guards heading towards them. Glinda, as gently as possible, pushed Elphaba back against the alley wall, making sure her hood was securely in place.

Elphaba grunted softly as she was forced against the wall. As the officers drew closer, Glinda pressed herself against Elphaba, forcing her to remain upright. She quickly crashed their lips together, hoping the guards would think nothing of seeing two lovers hiding in the shadows in this seedy section of town. Luckily the guards easily mistook Elphaba's moans for those of a hot and bothered adulterer and continued on with nothing more than a few backward glances and sneers.

Glinda felt a twinge of guilt at having handled Elphaba so roughly; especially given the position she had found Elphaba in just minutes earlier. She tried to push thoughts of what she knew must have been happening out of her mind.

They trudged along, down yet another dark street. Glinda kept them hidden in shadows as much as possible and avoided the ever-busy main streets. Glinda finally reached a point where she simply had to stop and rest. She found the most secure location available and gently eased Elphaba down to a seated position behind a crate. Glinda pulled the cloak back to check Elphaba's wounds. She cringed as she saw blood seeping through her makeshift bandage.

Glinda fought to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay. _Don't cry now! You have to get her someplace safe. If you start blubbering now, you won't stop! She needs you! Pull yourself together!_

Glinda placed her hands on either side of Elphaba's face, gently stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. "Elphie? Sweetie, please open your eyes." If possible, the green woman was growing a paler shade of green, which worried Glinda even more. "Elphaba Thropp, don't you dare even think of leaving me! Do you hear me? Please Elphie! Remember what you told me those years ago? You told me to hold out. So please Elphie, hold out my sweet! Hold out for me."

Glinda wiped the tears that had unwittingly escaped and wrapped Elphaba back up in the cloak. "Alright, up you go love." She said as she pulled Elphaba back to her feet. Glinda grunted under Elphaba's dead weight and continued their trek along the dark alley.

*******

Cravin was pacing, a deep scowl on his face. Anything breakable within his reach was already shattered on the floor around him.

"Where is Glinda?" He said slowly, drawing out each word as he pulled Cork up by his collar. "Where is she heading, and who is helping her?"

Cork was shaking in his polished Munchkinlander boots. "I don't know Sir. Honest. I haven't seen her all evening. And if I had, well I certainly wouldn't tell you! I know what you're up to!"

Cravin chuckled as he shoved Cork backwards into a chair. "Oh really. Look Madame," He said, glancing at Madame Morrible who was sitting silently off to the side, observing. "The pip squat has a backbone. You are going to tell me what I want to know. Or else you will be skinned alive and fed to the first passing animal I find. Has anyone been meeting with her recently? Who is assisting her?"

Cork shuddered but didn't open his mouth. He sat up a little straighter in his chair. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

Cravin raised his fist to strike him but Morrible rising to her feet and approaching them stopped him. "Men." She muttered. "Always think force and violence is the answer. All brawn and no brain if you ask me. Step aside and let me show you how to get information."

She pulled a chair up in front of Cork and smiled at him sweetly. She waved her thick fingers in front of his face and lowly muttered a brief incantation. Cork gasped and his head slumped forward for a moment before he raised his head and looked Morrible in the eye.

"Now, my good man, where is Glinda?" Morrible whispered.

Cork giggled, feeling the affects of the enchantment. "I don't know my Lady. She left without a word to me or any of the staff. Hours ago."

Morrible glanced back at Cravin with a sneer, who merely snarled his lip and motioned for her to continue. "Well," she continued, "was anyone with her? Had she met with anyone recently? Anyone of importance? Any talk of visiting the Witch?"

Cork furrowed his brow as if trying to remember, or to keep from speaking. "A Scarecrow. And a Lion. Oh, and a soldier. We really must tighten the security around here. People, animals, and Animals coming and going all hours of the day and night. Lady Glinda must be protected. This simply won't do."

"A soldier? You mean to tell me there is a traitor helping them?" Cravin raged.

Morrible didn't even bother to look at him, instead standing to look out the window to the street below. "Come now. Do you honestly believe all of Oz is simply going to bow to you? Surely you must have known there would be those who would remain loyal to Glinda. The majority of the people adore her. We're just fortunate they're also blind fools who believe anything we tell them. Hopefully. They do love their little Glinda the Good."

Morrible finally turned to face Cravin. As she was about to speak, Kirin entered the room. After a slight nod toward him, Morrible continued. "It seems a rag tag band of heroes have returned to aid Oz yet again. The Scarecrow and the Lion at it again, only this time they find themselves the allies of the Witch. Ironic. Now all we need is that tin bucket to turn up and the little party will be complete. Oz help us if another farm house comes flitting through the air."

"Kirin," Cravin growled. "One of your soldiers is aiding Glinda. You have a traitor in your ranks!"

Kirin nodded thoughtfully. "I suspected as much. In fact I may have an idea who. But I will handle it. In the meantime, I think it may be the appropriate time for a more forceful approach to gaining your throne."

A smile split Cravin's face. "I like where you're going with this. I think it's time to rid myself of that pesky counsel. Wouldn't want them challenging my authority now would we?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fiyero strode through a final doorway and found himself back out in the city street. He quickly glanced around for any sign of Glinda or Elphaba and cursed silently when he saw none.

"Pssst. Hay stack, over here!"

Fiyero turned as the Lion stepped out of the shadows. "There you are! Have you seen the girls? Where are they? Are they with you?" Fiyero was struggling to suppress the desperation that he was sure was clear in his voice.

"I haven't seen them." The Lion said, his eyes going wide. He quickly found that old habits die hard and fear was beginning to take control. "What do you suppose happened? I've been waiting here quite a while and there's been no sign of them. What do we do? What do we do? And where's Jaxon?" The Lion was clutching his tail tightly, panic rising in his voice.

"Easy there." Fiyero muttered. "What happened to all that courage the Wizard gave you? Don't you go falling apart on me. Jaxon left with Kirin. He's on his own and believe me, I have a feeling he's just fine. As for the girls, we just have to go the secure location and hope they show up. Maybe we'll stumble upon them on the way. I mean, there are only a hundred different streets that lead out to the main exit right? Nothin' to it. Well, kitty, off we go."

The Lion just stared at him. "Could you please be serious? It must be nice to have straw for brains. To have no cares or concerns. It's frightening really."

"Everything is frightening to you Puss n Boots. And yes, this is very serious. I'm so frightened I must might grab that tail of yours myself. But this is also no time to lose ones sense of humor. And we'll find them. We have to. Well, where's that wagon you promised Tabby?"

*******

Glinda again placed Elphaba gently on the ground after trudging along for what seemed hours. Glinda's muscles were beginning to tremble involuntarily with the exertion. "I can see I'm going to need to become a little more physically active once this blows over. I'm afraid this night with you has left me quite spent Elphie dear. And not in our usual, wonderful way either."

Whether Glinda was attempting to cheer the unconscious Elphaba or herself, she wasn't certain. What she was certain of however, was that she was exhausted. And Elphaba was slowly fading away before her eyes. Glinda found herself fighting back tears yet again.

Glinda heard a shuffling up ahead, followed by a soft whistling. She faintly recognized the tune as an old Ozian folk song. She watched from the shadows as an elderly man came into view walking alongside his mule and wagon. The man would stop every so often to pat the mule and whisper to it.

Glinda decided to take a chance and approach the man about borrowing the wagon. Planning to beg if necessary, steal if absolutely necessary. She gently traced Elphaba's cheek and rose to her feet, praying to the Unnamed God and any other deity that came to mind.

"Excuse me, sir?" She called out hesitantly.

"Yes Madame?" The man replied, equally as hesitant. "Can I be of assistance?"

"Well, yes. Yes you can." Glinda stepped forward and slid her hood off her head and onto her shoulders. "I need your wagon."

The old man's eyes lit with recognition and he immediately bowed and pulled his hat from his head. "My Lady. You should not be out in this section of town, at this late hour especially."

"Sir," she replied, trying to control her wavering voice. She willed herself to become Glinda the Good, Ruler of Oz, confident and collected but instead could only keep the desperation at bay. The result was sincerity. "Sir, I need your wagon. I'm afraid asking could place you in danger. It's a great deal to ask of you I know, but I'm desperate. Please."

"My wagon, mule, and anything else I possess is yours my Lady." The old man said proudly. "I consider it an honor to be of assistance your Goodness." With that, he simply handed her the reins and retreated back down the darkening street, whistling the same haunting tune.

Glinda stared after the man, moved beyond words. Suddenly, she saw an Oz worth saving. A simple, unquestioning act of kindness from a stranger helped her regain a morsel of her faith in humanity. The Ozians may follow blindly, but there was goodness there. And Glinda knew she would fight to protect that goodness. After Elphaba was healed and could stand by her and fight alongside her.

Glinda returned to Elphaba in the shadows. "Elphie sweet, your chariot awaits my dear." Glinda, with some difficulty, got Elphaba settled into the back of the wagon. She swung up into the seat and clicked the reigns, the mule plodded along in quiet submission.

******

Jaxon was pacing in his quarters. He felt like a caged Animal. Kirin had forced him to give a detailed statement to investigators regarding the scene in the weapons room. Kirin himself had questioned him relentlessly and ordered him to remain in his quarters until further notice.

Jaxon had attempted to leave and rejoin Fiyero and the other others but upon stepping out into the hall he came face to face with two Gale Force soldiers. Apparently Kirin felt it necessary to guard his only witness. He was trapped with no other way out, as the private quarters of soldiers' barracks were not afforded windows. Jaxon doubted he would be able to force his way through the two burly guards left at his door. So he paced as minutes turned to hours.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. Jaxon didn't have time to open the door before Kirin saw himself in. A young soldier was with him. The young man looked to be no more than 18 and was noticeably trembling.

"Jaxon," Kirin began smoothly, "This is Emil. Do you recognize him? He is the traitor in our ranks. He helped the Witch escape. He of course denies it, but we have our sources. I just thought perhaps you could identify him. Perhaps you saw him in the tunnels?"

Jaxon's eyes narrowed, as he looked the young man over. Kirin had a strange smile on his face as he observed both men before him. "I'm sorry Captain, I don't recognize him. How can you be sure he was involved?"

"No need for you to worry about that Jaxon. We know he is. And we know he's not the only traitor in uniform." Kirin replied, his voice low. "And just what do you suggest we do with him? How are we to dispose of the traitor, Jaxon?"

Jaxon's blood ran cold as Kirin eyed him. "Captain, I would never presume to overstep your authority. You _are_ the authority, whatever you decide will be fair and just, I'm certain."

Kirin laughed. A sinister sound to Jaxon. "Well then. I say a swift execution is in order. And what of the traitor's family. Are they to be punished as well? It seems only _fair _and _just_ to make and example out of the traitor. To deter from further acts of treason among the troops. Don't you think?"

Jaxon found himself unable to move, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Come now my boy, we should probably make our way to the courtyard. There is a traitor to dispose of." Kirin stood at the door, clearly expecting both young men to lead the way outside to what awaited them in the courtyard.

*******

Glinda pulled the wagon to a stop as she heard a fluttering above her. She quickly glanced towards the sky and stifled a yelp as a large bird landed squarely in the seat next to her. Only it wasn't a bird at all.

"Chistery!" Glinda exclaimed, throwing her arms around the Monkey. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

The Monkey merely nodded and turned to look into the back of the wagon, his little furry brow clenched at the sight of his beloved witch. He looked back up at Glinda expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"She will be fine Chistery. We'll take care of her, won't we?" Glinda soothed. "We just have to get her some place safe. The Lion has recommended we take her to the hidden Animal camp he knows of. I vaguely know how to get to it, but I have to be honest with you, I think Elphie needs attention soon. So we're heading to the old abandoned mill that overlooks the city."

Chistery nodded again. Glinda clasped his hand in her own. "Chistery, we need your help. Can you find Fi-the Scarecrow and the Lion and make sure they know where we are? They were helping rescue Elphaba from the prison so they should be close. And the Grimmerie, I have a feeling we'll be in need of it as well. But mainly, our friends, they don't know where we are. Can you do that Chistery?"

Chistery wasted no time in stretching out his wings and taking flight. He gave one short glance back at Elphaba before heading back towards the lights of the city.

Glinda took the opportunity to hop into the back of the wagon and check on Elphaba. A layer of sweat was covering her and her breaths were coming in short gasps. Glinda tucked the cloak around her tighter and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Almost there Elphie. Just hold out. Please."

They continued on their way. It was another hour before they pulled up to the abandoned mill and the adjoining bungalow. Glinda practically carried Elphaba inside and settled her onto a couch in a front room. The room had a large window that overlooked the city and gave a view of the only road leading up to the mill so anyone approaching from that direction would be spotted quickly.

Glinda quickly set about pulling the cloak off of Elphaba and attempting to make her more comfortable. She pulled her bag towards her and began arranging the medicines and bandages she had brought with her. She had even thought to bring a book on the art of healing along with her. "I taught myself to perform some simple spells, I can teach myself to dress wounds as well."

Glinda grimaced as she again checked Elphaba's wounds. She tentatively removed the tattered dress, shushing softly when Elphaba would whimper. The rest of the night was spent with Glinda dressing the wounds and humming that sweet, haunting Ozian tune while occasionally stopping to softly caress Elphaba's pale cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fiyero and the Lion were nearly out of the city when Chistery found them. He circled a few times hoping they would take note of his presence before swooping down and landing on one of the horse's rump.

They both let out a yelp and Fiyero immediately jumped up yelling, "Shoo crow!" He caught himself mid flailing and laughed. "Well hello there little fella. Chistery right? What are you doing here?" During Fiyero's brief time with Elphaba before the 'melting', he had not had much opportunity to bond with the winged Monkey who was fiercely protective of his master and since hadn't seen him at all since becoming the Scarecrow.

Chistery just sniffed and pointed at himself and then behind him. Fiyero clucked. "Still haven't managed to regain your speech have you? Pity. I'm sure it's not for lack of trying though right? Don't you worry little fella, you'll get there."

Chistery let out a snort and again pointed to himself and then behind him. Fiyero shook his head sadly. "Such a shame, you're such a bright little Monkey too. Come on; say something. I know you can do it!"

Chistery seemed to become agitated and flapped his wings all the while pointing to himself and then behind him repeatedly.

"And just what happened to the brains the Wizard gave you?" The Lion said, interrupting yet another attempt from Fiyero to get Chistery to speak. "Can't you see; he _is_ talking to us? If you'd quit your yabbering, you would see he's trying to tell us something! Chistery, have you seen the girls?"

Chistery began hopping up and down and chattering excitedly, nodding his head. Fiyero jumped, "What? Where are they? Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Chistery again pointed to himself and behind him before taking flight. Fiyero and the Lion exchanged glances. "I think he wants us to follow him." Fiyero said.

"You think so?" Lion said with a smirk. "Nothing gets past you and those brand new brains of yours."

They didn't speak for the remainder of their trip; instead keeping their eyes on the road and Monkey above them.

******

Jaxon and the others made their way to the courtyard. The young soldier was quickly falling apart. "Please Sir, I swear it, I had nothing to do with the Witch's escape! I wasn't even in the prison tonight. Ozma as my witness, I wasn't at my post, truly! Please, I beg of you!"

Kirin was expressionless as they stopped in front of a waiting line of Gale Force soldiers. He pulled his pistol from its holster and let his hand hang limply at his side. "Jaxon, my boy, what is the punishment for treason?"

Jaxon swallowed thickly. "Death, Sir."

"That's correct." Kirin replied. "Take the pistol and do your duty." He said, extending the pistol toward Jaxon.

"What? Captain, I couldn't. It isn't my place…" Jaxon looked back toward the young soldier, his face growing pale.

"You will. If you want to prove your loyalty that is. Refuse, and I will be forced to assume you an enemy of Oz. Do your duty, Jaxon! Your life, and the lives of your family may very well depend upon it! Unless, of course, you have something to confess."

Jaxon's breath caught in his throat. So he was to either kill an innocent boy, or be killed himself, along with his family. Sweat beaded on his brow. With a shaky hand, he retrieved the pistol from Kirin's hand.

Turning back to face the young man, he raised his trembling hand. "Be sure your sins will find you out." Jaxon muttered, not entirely sure if the words were for himself or the young man, and pulled the trigger.

******

Glinda found that lowering a fever when no water of any form could be used was quite a feat. She eventually discovered that leaving scraps of cloth outside to flap in the cool wind would suffice as a cold compress. And leaving a bottle of Elphie's oils outside would also chill the liquid enough to serve the purpose of helping to cool her.

Glinda's time was spent changing the bandages and replacing the cool cloths with fresh ones. Elphaba was at times deathly still and at others, caught in a state of delirium. Glinda wasn't sure which was more frightening.

During one of Elphaba's more violent bouts with delirium, Glinda had a difficult time keeping her in place on the couch. "Nessa!" Elphaba had cried weakly. "Nessa, no, please! Don't leave me…Oh Oz, Nessa, no! I'm sorry…Glinda? No!" Elphaba had wept and thrashed as much as her battered body would allow. Glinda had neared and tried to comfort her but Elphaba couldn't be comforted. She merely clung to Glinda with a death grip, surprising given her weakened state. Elphaba had cried herself into death-like sleep and no amount of prodding from Glinda could elicit so much as a moan or whimper.

Glinda quickly decided that absolutely no noise or movement from Elphaba was far worse than the fever induced cries. At least the cries were a sign of life. The first day was agony for Glinda as she realized just how helpless and alone they were. Until, around dusk, she heard a wagon approaching.

She tucked the blanket securely around Elphaba and stepped to the window to see who had found them. Glinda barely contained her sigh of relief upon seeing Fiyero and the Lion. Chistery was still circling high above. She opened the door and ran outside to greet her friends, tears streaming down her face.

"Glinda!" Fiyero jumped from the wagon before it had even stopped completely and ran to her. "Thank the Unnamed God you made it out! Are you all right? And what about Elphaba? Is she with you?"

Glinda found she was unable to control her sobs as Fiyero gathered her into his arms. She soon realized just how exhausted and frightened she truly was. "Glinda," Fiyero said softly. "What is it? Is it Elphaba?"

Glinda could merely nod against his shoulder. It took her a moment to compose herself enough to reply. "She's hurt badly. I'm no physician. I don't know what to do!" Glinda tried to control her tears, afraid that now they were spilling, she would never be able to stop them.

The Lion approached and placed a paw gently on her shoulder. "Now Glinda, don't cry. She wouldn't dare die, not after all the trouble you've gone to in order to rescue her. Elphaba will be fine! She knows she'll have you to reckon with if not."

Glinda smiled, for the first time since arriving at the prison. "You're right. She will have me to reckon with. Oh, come in. You must be exhausted. I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the meeting point. There just wasn't time."

Fiyero kept an arm around her securely. "We would have been here sooner but the wagon wasn't quite as easy to come by as we originally thought. And guards are already crawling all over the city so we had to keep hidden. But here we are!" He ended cheerfully.

She led them inside, past the room where Elphaba was resting and into the kitchen in the back. She poured them both a glass of water and muttered an apology when Fiyero reminded her there was no need for him to drink it.

Once they had all discussed the events, they decided to move Elphaba to the lone bedroom where she could rest more comfortably and in private. Fiyero and the Lion made themselves comfortable in the front room and began planning what to do next. Glinda returned to Elphaba's side to keep vigil.

Glinda would dose off in the chair next to Elphaba's bed only to wake and recheck the bandages again and change the cold compress. She would occasionally flip through the medical book looking for any new suggestions for treatment that she might have missed. Fiyero and the Lion would slip in from time to time to check both of their conditions but Glinda refused to leave Elphaba's side. She would often find herself praying but most often she simply spoke softly to Elphaba.

"Elphie. Come back to me. Please. You've made it this far; you can't leave me now! Elphie, I couldn't bear it! You're the strong one, not me. I need you Elphaba. You can't leave me here! I'll do anything, just please don't leave me alone."

By midnight the following night, Elphaba's fever seemed to be receding. Her sleep seemed more restful and far less fitful. But she remained unaware of anything around her.

******

Jaxon had spent the last hours retching until there was nothing left but dry heaves. He had committed murder. There was no other way around it. _I'm a murderer._ He thought woefully.

Kirin had smiled smugly and even clapped him on the back in congratulations. Jaxon had to be led out of the courtyard, his steps slow and stumbling. Already he had felt nausea waving over him.

"Well Jaxon, I think we can safely tell Cravin your loyalty has been sufficiently tested. Thus far you have passed the test. But, we will be keeping an eye on you. For your own sake, of course." Kirin had said as they parted. "Don't stray too far from barracks. Wouldn't want to have to waste the time and resources following you. Feel free to take tomorrow off from patrol."

And so Jaxon was left alone for the next day to come to terms with his actions. He tried to convince himself he had done the noble thing in protecting his family. But in reality, he knew he had taken the cowards way out and ended an innocent life. _What can I do to right this? I have to make this right._ His thoughts swam, envisioning possibilities of redemption. But in the end, he could do nothing more than weep alone in his quarters.

******

Elphaba slowly opened her heavy eyes. That Ozdamn window. The light was blinding her again. Her eyes drifted shut. A sweet scent wafted in the air. The smell of Gillikin Rose and sandalwood. Those smells certainly didn't belong in a prison cell. She forced her eyes open a fraction and willed her vision to clear.

In the flickering candlelight, Elphaba knew she was hallucinating. A head of golden curls was bowed over her. _Glinda_. She had a look of deep concentration and concern on her features as she applied salve to one of Elphaba's wounds. _I must be dead. Or dreaming. _

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak but found she was only able to form a weak whimper as she exhaled. The blonde head whipped up in an instant and Glinda quickly grasped Elphaba's hand.

"Elphie? Sweet, can you hear me?" Glinda asked softly. "Dearest, can you open your eyes for me? That's right. Elphie, come on. Come back to me love." Glinda couldn't keep the smile from her face or hope from her voice as she saw Elphaba's eyes flutter open.

"I'm dead." Elphaba said in no more than a whisper. "I must be. You can't be real."

Glinda wiped the tears from her own face before caressing Elphaba's cheek softly. "No, I'm very real Elphie. I'm here. I'm here love."

Elphaba felt her eyes drifting shut once again. She moaned softly. "If this is just a dream, I hope to never wake again."

Glinda leaned forward and pressed her lips to Elphaba's forehead. "Thank Oz. Sleep Elphie. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Glinda continued to keep watch over Elphaba as she slept peacefully and soundly through the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N thanks again for the reviews! I'm not thrilled with this chapter so sorry if it's a little slow or not good. I know how I'm going to end the story, I'm just having trouble with how to get there from here. Again, if you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 11

Elphaba was back in the dank prison cell. Cravin was standing over her taunting her. She could feel the bite of his whip cracking against her flesh. He pulled her back to her feet and shoved her against the stone wall, pressing himself against her. She could feel his breath as he leaned in to roughly kiss her neck. She could feel him pulling at her dress again and she was powerless to defend herself.

With a sharp intake of breath, Elphaba's eyes flew open. She found herself fighting against the restriction of the bed sheets. She quickly registered pain shooting through her and clamped her eyes shut again with a pained cry.

"Elphie! Elphie, easy love. I'm here." A calming voice said, breaking through the pain. "Elphie, lay back down honey. I had enough trouble getting those stitches small and straight, don't you dare go splitting them open love. Come on, are you in there?"

Elphaba again thought she was dreaming as she opened her eyes and she was blinded by light shining off of blonde curls. As her vision focused, Glinda's bright blue eyes were smiling back at her.

"Glinda?" Elphaba whispered. "Is it really you? How did…Where…Oh, Oz. What happened?"

Glinda sat gently on the edge of the bed and clasped Elphaba's hand in her own. With her free hand, she gently cupped Elphaba's still bruised cheek. "I'm here sweet. You're safe now. All you need to think about is resting and getting well again. I'm going to take care of you love. I promise."

Elphaba reached out a trembling hand and touched Glinda's cheek, tears threatening to spill. "Glinda, I…I don't…it was." Elphaba was crying openly now as the horror of Southstairs came back to her. Her clarity of thought was a blessing as it was a sign of recovery, but it also brought her abuse back to the forefront of her mind.

Seeing Elphaba struggling, Glinda also felt tears falling. She leaned down and gathered Elphaba into her arms, careful not to jostle her too much and cause added pain. "I know Elphie. I know. I'm here. You're safe now. I'm going to take care of you, I promise."

Glinda gently rocked Elphaba until her sobbing subsided. As Elphaba calmed, Glinda felt their grip tightening around each other. "Elphie, listen to me. Whatever you need, I'll do. I swear it. If you need to cry I'll hold you. If you need space, I'll cry with you from a distance, but just please, not _too_ far. If you need revenge, I'll start crafting a hex right now. I'll turn them all into horny toads if you want. I'll do anything. I love you! And we will get through this. Together. I swear it. Do you hear me Elphie?"

Elphaba weakly nodded against Glinda's chest. "So…you know? About everything?" She practically whimpered.

Glinda cringed at hearing the pain and fear in Elphaba's voice and her arms tightened around her. "Yes. I know. Just what I walked in on actually but I'm not naïve enough to think that was the only abuse you suffered. I may hex them all on my own for what they did to you. But it's going to be all right. I know it may not seem it right now, but it will. I'm going to make sure of it Elphaba. Do you hear me?" Her voice shaking with emotion.

Elphaba again nodded. She could feel herself quickly succumbing to another bout of much needed sleep. Glinda eased Elphaba back onto the bed, stroking hair back from her brow.

"Sleep Elphie. You're safe here. And when you wake, I'll be right here. I promise." Glinda whispered softly.

Elphaba felt herself nodding. Before sleep claimed her, she latched onto Glinda's hand again. "I love you Glinda. You saved me."

Glinda leaned down and brushed her lips softly over Elphaba's forehead and tucked the blankets tightly around her.

*******

Fiyero and the Lion were seated around the small table when Glinda entered the room. Both noted her red eyes and Fiyero swiftly jumped to his feet. "Glinda! What's wrong, is it Elphaba? Is she worse?"

Glinda quickly shushed him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No Fiyero, she's doing much better actually. Her fever is still down and she woke up for a few minutes. It's just difficult for her as you can imagine. She was not exactly treated kindly in the prison."

Fiyero nodded. "She's strong though Glinda. Elphaba will be fine. She's already through the worst of it. Her fever is down and the wounds haven't become infected. She's going to be fine."

Glinda looked back and forth between the two of them, not sure of how much information to divulge. "Fiyero," she said timidly. "She, well, I'm not sure how much I should tell you, as opposed to letting Elphaba tell you when she's ready."

"Glinda, we didn't reach her quickly enough did we?" Fiyero asked, a pained look passing over his burlap face. At Glinda's surprised look, he continued. "Well, Jaxon said he had a bad feeling about the situation, based on something Kirin had said about her being moved. We didn't mention it because we didn't want to alarm you without cause. Did they, that is, was she…oh Oz Glinda, tell me they didn't do what I think they did."

Glinda fought the urge to be angry that she wasn't fully informed of the situation upon setting out on the rescue mission but the sick look on Fiyero's features quickly calmed her. She was struggling to find the words and instead, merely gave a weak nod before slumping into a seat at the table and buried her face in her hands.

Fiyero wrapped his arms around her and stroked her curls with his gloved hand. "We'll take care of her Glinda. She'll be fine. We'll just have to remind her of the life she has ahead of her and help her forget the bad of the past. And we'll think of extremely painful ways to make those bastards pay."

"I'm feeling courageous just at the thought of making them squirm!" The Lion added.

Glinda gave a soft chuckle and regrouped. "Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you two. I couldn't have gotten her out of there without your help."

"Actually," Fiyero replied, "You didn't have any trouble getting her out without us. It was just getting you in to her that we helped with. And I almost ruined that. The straw brains must have affected my memory. I could have sworn it was a straight shot!"

"Well, even so, I'm grateful for your help. Truly. Now, I think I'll scrounge up something for a stew. Elphaba could use the broth when she wakes up I imagine."

******

An hour later, they once again heard a fluttering and a soft thud outside. Fiyero opened the door and Chistery came hoping inside holding a book almost bigger than him. Glinda hearing the commotion came out from Elphaba's room to investigate.

"Chistery! There you are, you went missing. What have you got there?"

Chistery opened his arms and revealed the Grimmerie. Glinda knelt before him and took the book from his hands. "Thank you! I'm sure we can find a spell in here to speed up her healing process. And it's just nice to know the Grimmerie is safe. With Morrible on the loose, we can't take our chances. Thank you Chistery." She placed a hand on his head and gently ruffled his fur. Chistery squawked quietly and glanced around. Glinda smiled at him. "She's in the back bedroom Chistery. Why don't you go on in and sit with her. Just try to keep quiet, she's sleeping."

Chistery quickly scooted off and perched himself on the end of the bed, waiting for her to open her eyes again.

******

Soon after Chistery's return, a steady, heavy rain settled in on the land. Oz was accustomed to rain and even had a typical rainy season but the current weather situation was unusual. The inhabitants of the little bungalow found it often difficult to see even to where the road ended in front of the yard. By the end of the day, they could barely see that portions of the road had already been washed out.

When Glinda once again reemerged from Elphaba's room, she found Fiyero and the Lion staring out at the downpour.

"Glinda," Fiyero said. "Do you think this weather is unusual? Of course Oz sees rain and hard rain occasionally but this seems a bit extreme. It hasn't relented at all. And rain like this would certainly make any further escape difficult given Elphaba's allergy. Morrible is aware of her aversion to water right?"

Glinda nodded thoughtfully. "It is unusual. And Morrible does know about Elphaba's water allergy. Of course by now they're searching for us. I wish we could have gotten further away from the City but Elphaba needed to rest. Do you think this weather is a way to keep us trapped until they can locate us?"

"Maybe they'll just let us be." The Lion replied. "Maybe they'll just establish their own little ruling body and forget all about us. We're out of the way, why should they waste time on us?" His tail twitching slightly.

"No," Glinda said. "They won't let us leave. Morrible hates Elphaba too much. And I don't think she cares much for me either. And Cravin, well, he's just evil. No, they'll certainly try to track us down. But if the weather is keeping us here, we can hope it's also keeping them there in the city."

Fiyero nodded. Just to be safe however, he began thinking of possible defense strategies and escape routes should it become necessary.

******

Cravin again was pacing around Glinda's office. "Where are they?" He growled. "How have we not found them yet?"

Morrible pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow, giving herself an even fishier appearance. "Patience. They could not have gotten far. The Witch's condition was poorly at best. They would need to stop to tend to her wounds, if she even survived the ordeal in the weapons room. We will find them."

"But how, when we're staying cooped up inside because of an Ozdamn torrential downpour!" Cravin raged. "Our troops have located nothing except a splatter of blood outside the back entrance. From there they vanished. They could be in the Vinkus by now!"

"Now, now," Morrible replied calmly. "Didn't I mention that weather is a specialty of mine? How common is it to have such a rainy season in Oz? This weather will frustrate their attempts to move. The Witch is allergic to water if you remember. They will have to stay put until the weather clears or risk an actual melting."

Cravin was becoming even angrier as Morrible's voice remained steady and calm. "Yes, but while they are stranded by the rain, so are we! Our scouts are just as thwarted by the rain. How are we to find them when we're sinking in mud to the tops of our boots?"

Morrible grunted softly. "Think you imbecile. The power-stripping spell I performed on the Witch was temporary. Once it wears off, I can track her magic with my own. The weather will keep them in one place and make it easier to locate them. We just have to be patient a while longer until enough time has passed to let the spell wear off. Does that sufficiently put your little mind at ease?"

Cravin finally laughed. "Morrible, you old decrepit hag, you're brilliant! Cork! Bring me some ale!"

Morrible shook her head and exited, leaving Cravin to his ale. _Patience indeed. We're coming for you Witch._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Thanks for reading and reviewing and whatnot!

Chapter 12

The Ozians, even in their blissfully ignorant state, were becoming increasingly unsettled. Not alarmed, but unsettled. In the few short days since Glinda the Good had mysteriously vanished, Cravin had assumed command. Some Ozians said Glinda willingly abdicated the throne to Cravin as the next Ruler of Oz. Other rumors spread that she was forced out by their new self-imposed leader; banished from the land and gathering an army to return to free them yet again. Whatever her situation or location, one thing was clear, Lady Glinda the Good had made no appearance to soothe the minds and hearts of her citizens and her absence was keenly felt.

The next blow to the Ozians was the disbanding of the Council. The unwilling disbanding more importantly. Cravin had stormed the council chambers with a troop of Gale Force officers and rounded up the councilmen and seated himself at the head of the table while the members watched on.

"Gentlemen," Cravin had coolly said, "I'm afraid I'm no longer in need of your services. Your time in service to the Wizard and Lady Glinda is greatly appreciated. But I think it's time to get back to a more, solid rule. Too many minds, too many opinions, all those reasonable minds differing. It's not good for the people. They'll get confused. So I've decided to take it upon myself to make things clear and simple. I'm the new Ruler here and I'm quite capable of making my own decisions. You are dismissed. Guards, see these men to their new quarters."

"But Sir!" one of the councilmen had exclaimed, "Just what do you intend to do with us? We can be of assistance to you!"

Cravin grinned. "You can help by filling up the empty cells in Southstairs. No reason to leave a threat to my authority walking about. Now, before you go, what should my title be? Ruler of Oz seems too bland. How about Glorious Leader? Or Beloved Ruler? Too cheesy, you're right. I'll settle for Emperor for now I suppose. Take them away."

The papers had of course reported on the events but faced a similar threat of punishment should Cravin not be shown in a positive light. The Ozians were told the Council was involved in Lady Glinda's disappearance but the mystery and secrecy remained. In a matter of days, the Emerald City was under military rule, complete with a curfew for the citizens and harsh penalties for any disobedience.

And the Ozdamn rain! The weather was doing nothing to aid the Ozians' downcast spirits. The older, more superstitious citizens claimed Ozma was punishing them for their sin and disobedience, whatever that might be. Others whispered quietly about the rumored specialties of the former Press Secretary who was now back in the lime light. Others remained blissfully unaware and simply continued with their daily tasks.

A few Ozians, however, found themselves looking to the skies for some sign of rescue. Whether they were looking for a bubble floating softly or a streak of green, no one was certain. For the first time in a great while, the Ozians could not say for certain who was the enemy. Grumbling and murmuring ensued.

Madame Morrible and Kirin were receiving reports from their spies planted throughout the City. Somehow, the blinders were beginning to drop from the eyes of the citizens of Oz. Their distrust of Cravin could become a problem. Oz forbid the simple-minded citizens begin to think for themselves. The trio knew they would have to work fast to secure their reign.

*******

Three more days passed, much the same as the last few since arriving at the mill. Elphaba would spend the majority of the time sleeping, often waking in panic and crying out in fear. Glinda would quickly rush to comfort her. They spent hours crying together as Elphaba's body began to heal.

Fiyero and the Lion would hover at the door wanting to be of assistance but unwilling to cause Elphaba further discomfort or fear. So, they worried from a distance. Chistery would come and go from the room. When awake, Elphaba genuinely seemed happy to see him before drifting back into slumber.

The rain continued to fall and supplies began to wane as venturing outside did not appeal to any of the inhabitants. The Lion finally lost out and was forced to look for berries and vegetables that might be left in the garden. While his wet fur smelled throughout the bungalow, it was preferable to the mold that would have taken hold of Fiyero's straw should it have gotten wet.

So they waited.

Finally, nearing the end of the fourth day, Glinda entered Elphaba's room and latched the door behind her. She was carrying a tray with cloths and Elphaba's oils, along with clothing slung over her shoulder.

"Elphie," she said, gently rousing Elphaba from her slumber. "Elphie sweet, I found a new dress for you. Well, not new exactly but new to you. I'm happy to tell you that no, it's not black. But you'll be happy to hear it's not pink either. So we both win. And I also rounded up a gown for you to sleep in."

Glinda set the tray down and revealed the dress was a deep blue in color and cut similar to the dresses Elphaba tended to wear. Elphaba started to rise to a seated position and was gently assisted by Glinda.

"Elphaba, sweet, I'm not letting you put this clean gown on until we've cleaned you up a bit yourself. How long has it been since you've had a bath love? You know I love you, but I think we've neglected your bathing oils long enough."

Glinda cringed inwardly at Elphaba's frightened, almost panicked expression. "Glinda, I…it isn't as though you haven't seen…I mean you have changed the bandages of course…" Elphaba ended with a nervous chuckle and glanced away, squeezing her eyes shut trying to stop tears that yet again threatened.

"Elphie," Glinda said softly. "It's only me love. If you're more comfortable bathing yourself, I'll leave you alone. I'm just not sure you can manage on your own yet. Let me help you?"

Elphaba nodded. "I'm sorry Glinda. You've been so good and kind. It's just that…well…"

"What love?" Glinda gently prodded.

"I'm ugly. Well, uglier than normal. I'm not clean." Tears were falling freely now as Elphaba looked anywhere except at Glinda.

"Says who? Elphaba, you're the same beautiful woman you were before being thrown in Southstairs. Those filthy hands that touched you cannot change who you are. There is not one ugly thing about you. But, my dear, you _have_ gone a little stale and are smelling worse than my old potion experiment in sorcery class." They both knew which potion Glinda was speaking of. To say it smelled as rotten eggs and excrement would have been being kind.

Elphaba laughed at that, a real laugh, her first in months it seemed.

Glinda helped her scoot to the end of the bed and then slid in behind her. Picking up a bottle of the bathing oil, Glinda rubbed it between her hands to warm it so as not to be too shocking to Elphaba's skin.

"Alright Elphie, I'm going to start with your back, ok? I'm just going to untie the shift, just as if I was only changing your bandages ok?"

And so Glinda began painstakingly, to bathe Elphaba without frightening her. She voiced her every move so as not to surprise the green woman with a sudden touch. Glinda fought the urge to gather Elphaba into her arms, she was seemed so fragile and vulnerable as she sat there in a state of undress before her. Elphaba kept her eyes to the ground and did her best not to shudder or whimper as she fought to think of the blonde woman she loved and not the guards in the prison touching her.

As the bath was nearly completed, Elphaba had begun to draw raspy breaths and had her eyes clenched tightly.

"Elphie?" Glinda tentatively lifted her hand to cup Elphaba's cheek, which drew a startled cry from Elphaba who shrank back from the contact. "No, no, love. Stay with me. It's only me. It's all right Elphie. You did so well, we're finished love. It's over. Come back to me." Glinda reached and wrapped a soft blanket around Elphaba's shaking form and slipped her arm around her shoulder.

"Glinda. I'm sorry. I hate being so weak and pathetic. I hate I let them turn me into this!" Elphaba cried, burrowing deeper into Glinda's arms.

Glinda placed a tender kiss to Elphaba's head and gently rubbed circles on her back. "Hush now. You're not weak and certainly not pathetic. I would never have survived what you've been through. I can't tell you how proud of you I am. And how much I want to hurt them for what they've done. And not because of what they've turned you into because my sweet, you're the same wonderful, beautiful creature I fell in love with years ago. Don't you forget that. Someday this will all be behind us."

Elphaba began to relax. "You would survive. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Look at you. You have such faith. I'm not certain I'm deserving of it."

"You are." Glinda whispered. "We both are."

They quickly got Elphaba into her clean nightgown and settled her into the bed for the night. When Glinda came to resume her position in the chair by the bed, her heart gave a soft flutter as Elphaba held out her hand. Glinda eased into the bed beside her and Elphaba turned and settled comfortably into the crook of her arm with her head on Glinda's shoulder. Both slept peacefully through the night.

******

Jaxon had been in a stupor since the incident in the courtyard. He arrived for his shifts and completed them without remembering anything of them. As soon as they ended he made his way back to his quarters, bottles of ale in hand.

The night before Cravin imprisoned the councilmen, Kirin appeared at his door yet again. "I've come to check on you my boy." He had said smoothly. "You don't seem to be at your best. Is anything the matter?" Kirin's sickly smile never left his face.

"Of course, I'm fine." Jaxon muttered. "Perhaps I'm coming down with something. Nothing to concern yourself with Captain."

Kirin clucked. "How many times must I tell you boy, no need for such formalities. As a matter of fact, I paid a little visit to you family today. I've forgotten what a beautiful child your sister is. How old is she now? 13? Beautiful. Perhaps I should visit more often. She could use the extra guidance, what with your father having passed."

Jaxon felt his body stiffen. He met Kirin's gaze and felt his breath catch. Kirin laughed and left the room. And suddenly Jaxon knew. His only redemption would come when Kirin was dead.

*******

Glinda opened her eyes to the morning light. As she stretched and yawned, she became aware of soft brown eyes watching her. Glinda smiled and tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear. "Good morning." Glinda whispered.

"Good morning." Elphaba replied.

"So how long have you been laying there staring at me?" Glinda asked with a chuckle.

Elphaba smiled shyly. "A while."

"Are you ok?"

Elphaba nodded and reached for Glinda's hand. "You're beautiful. And good. It's quite the fitting name those folks of Oz have given you. 'Glinda the Good.' If not for you, I wouldn't think goodness existed anymore."

Glinda scooted closer to Elphaba and cupped her cheek. Before she could say a word, Elphaba spoke again. "I know. I know what you're going to say. I'm being overly dramatic. I know I can't just wallow in self-pity and dwell on the evil in the world. I have to remember there is still goodness. I may just need you to remind me once in a while."

"Elphie," Glinda said softly, "I was going to say no such thing. And don't give me so much credit. I am part of why we're in this mess you know. If I had just stood up for you from the beginning we might be living free and together like we were meant to. Even once the Wizard left, I could have said something, done something to try to clear your name."

"Glinda we both know you couldn't have done anything more to protect me. They would have turned on you. And I couldn't bear that."

"Well," Glinda replied, "I'm still determined to clear your name. But one thing at a time love. Let's get you back on your feet first. Oh, that reminds me, wait here." With that Glinda scampered out of bed and quickly left the room only to return a few moments later carrying the Grimmerie. "Look what I've got Elphie! We, well you, can find the healing spell and get you up and about even quicker!"

Elphaba grunted slightly as she pulled her self to an upright position. "Glinda, I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't even know if I can. Morrible stripped my powers. Captain Morno said it was temporary but who knows for sure."

"Well we won't know until we try will we?" Glinda said cheerfully slipping back into the bed with the book open in front of her. "Come on, just flip through and see if you still read anything. Please?"

Elphaba began flipping through the pages, trying to make sense of the swirling language in front of her. She stopped and scrunched her brow, staring intently at a certain passage.

"What is it Elphie? Can you read that?" Glinda asked, scooting closer.

"I think…It's coming together. Wait. Something isn't right." She quickly slammed the book and tossed it away as if it were burning her hands.

"What? What's wrong?" Glinda cried. "Elphaba? Are you all right? What is it?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't know. An odd feeling swept over me. I felt weak and exposed almost. Now I just feel sick. How odd."

Glinda pressed a hand to Elphaba's forehead quickly, afraid her fever was returning. "You don't feel warm Elphie. Are you…Oh Oz. Elphie, did it almost seem as if someone else was inside your mind, reading your very thoughts?"

Elphaba nodded. "What? Remember something from your sorcery class?"

Glinda looked worried and her face paled. "Actually yes. It's possible to track magic with magic. Morrible used to demonstrate on us. She would have us practice a simple spell and she would do her, tracking, creepy, thing, and it felt like someone else was actually inside my mind. Oh Shiz, why didn't I think of this sooner? She could have already figured out where we are. Elphie, we have to get you out of here. Well don't just sit there! Get up! We've got to start packing!"

Elphaba watched Glinda, who was near panic stage and fluttering about the room throwing anything and everything into the bag she had brought from the palace. Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle. "Glinda, calm down. I was only looking through the book for a few seconds. And I'm fairly certain my magic isn't anywhere near full strength. She couldn't possibly have located us already. Besides, it's still raining. She is just as stranded as we are. It's all right Glinda."

Glinda was beginning to tremble as she continued scouring the room for anything else they would need. She jumped slightly, not realizing Elphaba had stood and reached to place a hand on her shoulder. "Elphie, get back into bed. Leave me to my panicked ramblings. I'm sorry. I just let my fear get away from me for a moment."

Elphaba, instead of getting back into bed, pulled Glinda into a hug. "Glinda. You must be exhausted. Here I am, wallowing and you probably haven't had a decent night's rest in weeks. What you must have been through. Come on love, it's early yet. We're both going to lie back down and rest a while longer. You've been strong and brave all on your own long enough. Let me help carry your burden for a while."

Glinda looked up into Elphaba's chocolate eyes and couldn't stop the tears from falling from her own eyes. "Elphaba Thropp, you silly green thing. I love you."

Elphaba smiled. "Good. Now come back to bed."

*******

Morrible opened her eyes with a smile. "Welcome back Dearie. It won't be long now."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As quickly as it began, the rain ended. The sky remained gray, as if in threat that the reprieve could end at any time. The Ozians tentatively resumed their normal activities on the still damp streets, hoping the worst was over.

The inhabitants of the little bungalow felt their spirits brighten slightly with the break in the weather. Chistery, who was feeling the cabin fever severely, quickly took to the skies. Elphaba ventured out into the front room for a change of scenery. Fiyero doted on her constantly and fussed over any small stumble or small, painful grimace. The Lion felt the need to prove his devotion and found himself apologizing often for any perceived inconvenience or imagined annoyance. He felt his 'betrayal' had to be remedied and was intent on proving just how loyal he was to his new green friend.

Glinda hovered, always nearby, but found herself often chuckling at Elphaba's obvious discomfort at all of the attention. When the Lion and Fiyero were arguing over who would fetch Elphaba a bowl of soup, Glinda caught Elphaba's wide-eyed expression of distress and decided to intervene.

"All right you two, enough." She said with a laugh. "Fiyero, why don't you go gather some more berries? I think Elphaba would appreciate that. And Lion, could you go see if you can find Chistery? I worry when he wanders off. I'm sure Elphie is worried as well."

Both scampered off, thrilled to be of assistance. Glinda knelt in front of Elphaba chuckling and clasped her hand. "Oh love. They mean well."

"They do." Elphaba replied, eyes still wide as saucers. "If Lion tries to convince me one more time how sorry he is about the melting, I may take clippers to him. And Fiyero? I almost wish he would be angry with me for turning him into straw. It's all just a little overwhelming. Thank you for rescuing me yet again."

Glinda smiled sweetly. "If I didn't swoop in, those two would end up spilling the whole kettle of soup on your head. Can't have that. Here love, you better finish this soup. I can't be held responsible if they come back and try to force feed you. You have to keep your strength up you know."

Elphaba calmed slightly and Glinda tucked a blanket tighter around her legs and handed her the soup. "Finish it." She said, tapping Elphaba lightly on the head as she went back to the kitchen.

A short while later, Fiyero, Lion and Chistery all came back inside, seemingly flustered. Chistery was carrying an Emerald City newspaper. The Lion began to nervously pace the length of the small room, clutching his tail. Fiyero stood staring out the window, his jaw muscles clenching.

"All right. Let's have it. What's happened?" Elphaba said calmly from her chair by the window. Glinda stood by her side holding her hand.

Chistery flapped his wings and fluttered down onto the table next to Glinda and handed the paper to her. She took the paper and gasped as she saw the headline.

"Sweet Oz. Councilmen to be executed in two days time! Oz under strict military rule as Cravin assumes control of the Nation." Glinda looked ill as she read from the paper. "He's done it. I knew he would. I warned them! They wouldn't listen!" Glinda soon took a position pacing across from the Lion. Elphaba and Fiyero looked on helplessly.

Glinda stopped then and turned to face the rest of the party, a look of determination on her face. "I have to do something. We can't let Oz fall this way. The councilmen may be stubborn and may have fallen into this mess on their own but they certainly do not deserve this fate. I have to go back."

*******

Cravin glared at Madame Morrible from across the desk. "Haven't you located them yet?" He growled.

Morrible's only acknowledgment came as a sound resembling a hiss. She remained seated in her position, eyes closed.

Cravin stood and began to circle her. "Morrible, you try my patience. Where is the Witch? As long as she is on the loose with Glinda, my reign is threatened. I've worked too long and hard to get here to let it collapse now! Find them!"

"Shut up boy!" Morrible snapped. "Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate! Her magic is still weak. You are distracting me with you prattle. Leave me be!"

"No Morrible!" Cravin yelled. "I was patient while you flooded this Ozdamn city to give you time to locate them. I've been patient now that the weather has cleared and we're still sitting here on our asses waiting for you to find them all the while they are out there, most likely plotting a coup to storm the City and burn us all at the stake!"

"You paranoid little fool." Morrible spat. "You have the entire Gale Force behind you and you're afraid of a fairy princess, an oversized alley cat, a straw man, and a broken green witch. You're pathetic. I fear Kirin was correct about you. He said you would crack under pressure. Perhaps this was his plan all along. Let you ruin your own chances so he can swoop in and claim the throne himself. He's more fit to rule I must say!"

Cravin growled and came within inches of Morrible, his fists clenched as if to strike her. "Or," he said lowly, "Perhaps your plan all along, is to pit us against one another to poison us so you can get us out of your way. Is that it? You want us to turn on each other so you can have it all yourself?"

"Oh stop." Morrible waved Cravin off dismissively. "You're a fool. I don't need to play you off one another. I could do away with both of you without batting an eye. Don't be foolish. Finding the Witch will take time. She hasn't attempted her magic again. We must present a united front. Otherwise, when they do show up, and they will eventually, they will have no difficulty in swaying the people to their side. So don't you do anything foolish you stupid little twit!"

They both stopped short upon hearing someone clearing their voice at the door. "Is there a problem?" Kirin asked smoothly.

Morrible and Cravin glared at each other but said nothing.

"I thought not." Kirin replied. "Lets not forget what is at stake here. Madame is correct; we must present a united front. The people are questioning you Cravin. We can't afford to appear weak or unsure. The people will grasp at that. As long as we remain firm, they will submit. We will continue as planned. The execution will take place as scheduled. If Glinda should appear to try to rescue her council, as I trust she will, we will seize her as the traitor she is. If she does not, so be it. We will continue as planned. Do not ruin this for us!"

Morrible laughed eerily and a look passed over her features that neither Cravin nor Kirin could recognize. "They have already won. Dissention among the ranks. Glinda will be seated on the Ozian throne and Elphaba Thropp will see you both in Southstairs. If you're lucky. Mark my words. Yet again, I find myself on the wrong side of the tide. Excuse me boys, but I believe I shall take my leave. I've a Witch to locate. If for no other reason than to attempt to salvage my own hide!"

Morrible sauntered out, leaving Cravin and Kirin staring after her. "We carry on as planned." Kirin said lowly, before taking his own exit, leaving Cravin to fume on his own.

*******

"Glinda, you cannot be serious!" Elphaba exclaimed. "You can't go back there!"

Glinda turned to face Elphaba, her face set. "Elphaba, I can't just let them execute the entire council. Surely you can understand that! I may have just been forced from my position, but I have to do something. Even if I am just an interim ruler. I have to try. I can't stand by and watch as innocent people are killed. And I don't believe you can either."

"I don't care about them!" Elphaba practically growled. "It's because of them we're in this position. They blindly followed the Wizard and Morrible. It's their fault we can't be together! They did this! I blame them!"

Glinda paused to look at Elphaba. She looked almost frantic, her brown eyes wide and frightened. She still moved slowly, her wounds tender. Glinda's heart shattered again at the sight of the woman she loved in such a broken, fragile state.

"Elphie. You know as well as I do that the people of Oz are not to blame. They are simple minded and blind. But not ruthless and vindictive. They have been misled. By the Wizard, by Morrible, and now Cravin and Captain Morno. They need rescued just as much as the councilmen."

"Glinda." Elphaba practically whimpered desperately. "Please don't go. Please, I'm begging you. Stay with me. We can go away. Just the two of us. We can be together, away from here! Please Glinda! If something were to happen to you, I couldn't bear it. Please, I'll get on my knees Glinda! Don't make me reduce myself to begging at your feet! Please!"

Elphaba was crying openly. Glinda found herself wanting to cry as well. She watched as Elphaba sat down wearily on the bed, staring at the floor. Glinda stood her ground, fighting all within her not to gather Elphaba into her arms.

"Elphaba. Please. I have to try. In that attic at the palace, years ago, I wanted to ask you to stay with me. I wanted to beg you not to go. But I couldn't. I couldn't ask you to give up your beliefs and convictions for me. I couldn't ask you to be a coward and stay when we both knew you had to go. Please don't ask me to be one now. It's my turn. I have to go."

Glinda fought against her tears as a strangled cry escaped from Elphaba's throat. "Glinda. I can't survive without you. I know that much. But you're right. I can't ask you to stay. But I can't go with you. And I hate myself for it! Come back to me. Please!"

Glinda rushed and embraced Elphaba in her arms. "I will, I swear it! It'll be all right Elphie, you'll see! I promise. I'll be back. Fiyero won't let anything happen to me. He knows he'll have you to reckon with otherwise." Glinda chuckled remembering the Lion's words.

Elphaba pulled back from Glinda to look into the teary blue eyes gazing back at her. "I love you, Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. And if you don't come back to me, I swear, I'll throw myself out of the highest window at Kiamo Ko." Elphaba took Glinda's face in her hands and kissed her, willing all the love she felt into that one kiss. The first kiss she had found herself capable to bestow since her imprisonment.

As they parted and Glinda made her way from the room to join Fiyero and the Lion to make their way back to the Emerald City, Elphaba found herself wishing for more time. She found herself begging and crying out to an Unnamed God she didn't truly believe in, asking for her love to return to her and hating herself for not being able to accompany her to the Emerald City to confront the tyranny threatening them all.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - Thanks again for the reviews! Once again, I don't own it.

Chapter 14

Glinda, the Lion, and Fiyero made their way toward the City. The newspaper article said the execution was to take place in the city square, right in front of the palace. The same location Cravin paraded Elphaba after capturing her.

They timed their trip so they would arrive outside the City gates just before dawn on the day of the execution. They arrived without incident. Before them, the City slept still, eerily quiet. With the sun beginning to peak over the horizon, the sky was a glowing pink and orange. The contrast to the emerald glow of the City and Palace was striking. Glinda couldn't recall noticing the beauty of a sunrise in a great long while.

Getting into the City wouldn't be a problem. Getting into the City without being noticed or recognized would most definitely be a problem. The newspaper article was not exaggerating when saying the Emerald City was under strict military rule. Gale Force solders were everywhere. Every wagon entering the City was stopped and searched.

The trio searched the faces of the soldiers conducting the search, hoping to see Jaxon's familiar face but he was nowhere to be seen. Fiyero led them around the gates to the section furthest away from the City Square. Glinda grimaced as she saw where he was leading them. Straight into the sewer canal. The pipeline would lead to anywhere in the City they wanted to go. And thankfully the system was fairly well maintained so it could have been worse. But the smell. The smell in the air sent Glinda back to Southstairs when she visited Elphaba. She forced down a shudder as they proceeded further into the underbelly of the City.

*******

Jaxon stood in the courtyard watching as the crowds began to assemble. Cravin had ordered all of Oz to attend the execution of the councilmen. Such a scene would surely discourage any thoughts of treason. All shops and businesses were closed. Celebrations in honor of Cravin were planned and he had declared an Ozian National Holiday as recognition of the dawning of a new era.

Jaxon observed the decorations and pomp and pretence but paid little attention. He eyed the gallows that had been constructed at the base of the Palace steps. The councilmen were to be hanged three at a time in front of the whole city.

The air of unrest that had filtered through the city with Cravin assuming command was now thick on the day of the execution. Even the soldiers were uneasy. It would appear one dictator had floated away only to be replaced by another. But what could be done? The soldiers knew their duty and were powerless. Their only option was to obey orders.

And the citizens? The were resigned to their fate. There were those who ruled, and those who were ruled. They accepted that. Did not mean they had to like it. They would simply continue to hope for a Lady Glinda's swift return.

Jaxon was beyond caring who ruled Oz. He simply wanted a clear, straight shot at Kirin. Jaxon hoped that the buzz of the day's activities would serve as the distraction he would need to make his move.

*******

Elphaba thumbed through the pages of the Grimmerie yet again, falling on the page containing the healing spell Glinda had suggested. Elphaba recognized the words, the swirl had long since settled into a recognizable language. She could not however bring herself to utter the words. Her fear was crippling. Morrible would find her and return to reclaim her. And then, returned to Southstairs, she could be of no use to Glinda.

The thought of Glinda alone to face Morrible and particularly Cravin, made Elphaba physically ill. So she straightened herself up and turned back to the Grimmerie. If she wanted to help Glinda, she would have to be at full strength. Hopefully one simple spell would not be enough for Morrible to trace.

Elphaba stared intently at the page and softly uttered the spell. She felt a tingling sensation throughout her body. She quickly ran to a mirror to see the results. Sure enough, the bruises were completely gone and her knife wounds were healed. Only a faint scar was left where the blade had cut her flesh.

"It's unfortunate there isn't a healing spell for my nerves." She muttered softly.

Elphaba next moved to the kitchen searching for something. She passed over the mop until finally, in the back of the supply closet her eyes fell on the broom. Not exactly like her old one but it would serve the purpose. She picked it up and retreated back to the bedroom to relocate the levitation spell even though she knew the spell by heart.

As the broom jumped to life, Elphaba couldn't help but wonder what had become of her original flying companion. "You're just a little too new and sturdy for my liking." She muttered to the broom. "I do prefer something with a little more character. A few more knotholes. But you'll have to do I suppose. Sweet Oz, I'm talking to a broom. I truly have lost it."

Elphaba next eyed the blue dress Glinda had found for her. It just wasn't quite right. Blue wasn't right. For the Witch's return, the dress must be black. She rummaged around in every closet and trunk until she found it. Elphaba chuckled as she wondered if Glinda had seen this but passed it by.

The dress she held up was perfect. In fact, it was similar to the dress she wore during her showdown with Dorothy. This dress however, was not as elegant and would provide for better range of movement.

As she dressed and stood before the mirror, Elphaba stared intently at her reflection. She pulled on the black cloak that Glinda had wrapped around her during their escape. "Now if only I had my hat." She said to the face looking back at her. "Then the image would be complete. The Wicked Witch of the West."

She quickly grabbed the broom and threw her leg over it. And promptly retched over the side.

*******

As they emerged from the sewer tunnels, Glinda breathed the fresh air greedily. They found themselves behind the Palace, away from the gathering crowds. They made their way through the shadows to better assess the situation and decide their next course of action.

Cravin and Kirin were already on the platform in front of the Palace steps. Guards were swarming. The citizens were milling about, unsure of what to do, waiting for the beginning of the ceremony. The councilmen were being paraded around the square one at a time before being forced up onto the platform in front of the gallows.

Glinda looked up and saw the balcony overlooking the square was empty. She had made most of her public appearances from that balcony when serving the Wizard. It had an imperial feel to it. In fact, Glinda wondered why Cravin wasn't up there. It seemed much more his style.

Glinda glanced back to Fiyero and the Lion. They were talking softly about the best plan of attack.

"This was not a good idea" the Lion whispered franticly. "Three of us against the whole Ozdamn city? I'm too young to die. I'm practically still a kitten! What are we going to do?"

Fiyero was shaking his head. "Perhaps we should have thought up a better plan of action."

Glinda turned back toward the Palace. Without another word, she raced towards the door and quickly ran inside leaving Fiyero and the Lion on the street.

*******

Cravin was almost giddy with anticipation. The councilmen were all in position, with the first three already with the nooses around their necks. He stood at the end of the platform looking out at the citizens before him.

"People of Oz," he yelled. "Let this be a testament of what comes from disobedience and treason! These men, the former council to the Wizard and Lady Glinda, are traitors. They wish to question my authority. I cannot stand for that and I will not. I am Ruler here! I…"

"Ozians!" a voice interrupted from high above. "Do not be fooled any longer! I beg of you!"

Cravin and all the city stared at the balcony above them as Lady Glinda the Good addressed them. Cravin growled. "No!" He yelled. "She is a traitor as well. She helped the Witch escape! She will be hanged with the rest of them."

Glinda ignored him and continued speaking to the citizens. "Ozians, I'm terribly sorry I left you. But I had to help a friend. Cravin and Kirin were going kill an innocent woman, just as they are about to kill these innocent men. I am begging you not to stand by any longer! Cravin is a tyrant and must not succeed!"

Cravin turned and raced inside the Palace, intent on quieting Glinda. Kirin cringed as he saw Cravin rush away. "Fool." He muttered. "When he kills her in front of all of Oz the people will go ballistic. He's a fool." Kirin turned and ran after him.

Glinda continued her speech from above. "We are better than this! Please, if ever we were to be united, let this be the time! Join me; help me make Oz a safe place! Please! You soldiers, I know you feel you must follow orders and obey Kirin's commands. But please, use your own heads and hearts! Think! We are not uncivilized monsters. We can be great without tyranny! Do not let them win!"

Glinda continued imploring the citizens to stand with her. She didn't notice as Cravin made his way out onto the balcony behind her.

"Hello Glinda." Cravin said as he advanced on her menacingly. "You should not have crossed me. I will not be defeated now. Not when I'm this close."

Glinda turned, startled. She eyed him defiantly before turning back to the people. "Well what have we here?" She yelled. "Cravin has come to suppress the opposition. You see? I am unarmed. I'm no threat to Cravin. I am a defenseless woman and he is a coward! Please, do not stand by under his rule any longer! He will only break you all!"

Cravin leapt at her, catching her around the waist as she attempted to sidestep him. "What are you going to do? Kill me for all of the Emerald City to see?" she asked, struggling against him.

He pinned her back against the balcony railing and a gasp was heard from the crowd below. "Actually yes, I am. I would prefer to have prolonged this but I'm afraid there just isn't time. I would love to have had a little fun with you as I did your precious Elphaba. Did she mention the fun we had? How I made her scream? I can see why you chose her, she was quite the conquest."

Glinda saw red and struggled even harder against him. "Don't you dare mention her name you bastard!" She managed to get a hand free and swung it, catching him across the jaw.

"Ah, now we're having fun! But I'm sorry, I just don't have time for this." Cravin said laughing as he picked her up and hurled her over the balcony railing, her scream trailing behind as she fell towards the ground below.

*******

Fiyero and the Lion raced forward into the crowd as Glinda spoke. As Cravin advanced from behind her, Fiyero spoke up. "She's right! We are better than this! Help us!" He ran up onto the platform and began releasing the three councilmen who were the unlucky ones who were forced to go first.

Fiyero had barely gotten the second man released when he heard a scream split the sky and glanced up to see Glinda toppling over the side of the balcony.

*******

Morrible arrived at the mill and cautiously looked around. She was sure Elphaba was close. She could feel it. The magic was there, it wasn't strong but it was there. _Weak little fool._ Morrible thought to herself. _You'll be no match for me Thropp. _

Morrible threw open the door and stepped inside, ready to finally have her showdown with the green girl. "Come on out Dearie. No use in hiding. I know you're here!"

She made her way to the back of the bungalow where she sensed her magical intuition was leading her. She made her way into the bedroom, only to find it empty. She glanced around and noticed a shimmering bowl on the nightstand. Stepping closer, Morrible let out a low hiss. Somehow, Elphaba created a magical pool in the bowl, which was giving off the weak magical signal. Beside the bowl was a handwritten note that read, "Sorry to miss you. But I'll be seeing you soon Morrible."

"You fooled me." Morrible couldn't help but chuckle. "That little brat fooled me." She turned to quickly leave the room. She barely had time to register the soft flapping of wings before seeing, and feeling, a heavy black object connect with her skull.

Chistery dropped the lead skillet and made sure Morrible was out soundly before heading back toward the Emerald City.

*******

Glinda felt herself falling fast. And then suddenly she wasn't. With a jolt she felt herself being lifted. She shrieked again and looked up as a beautiful green hand hefted her up onto a broom and then clutched tightly around her waist.

"Elphie?!" Glinda practically screamed. "Sweet Oz! Elphie, you're here! What are you doing here?" She was trembling so extremely that Elphaba had some difficulty keeping the broom steady.

"Glinda sweet, you have got to be more careful. I was serious about jumping out of a window at Kiamo Ko. Honestly now, are you trying to send me to an early grave?" Elphaba asked with a small smile, her grip on Glinda tightening.

"Oz Elphie. I'm always thrilled to see you but I have to say this particular occasion surpasses all others. What happened? I thought you were afraid to come back." Glinda said, latched tightly onto Elphaba as they circled higher into the sky.

"Of course I'm afraid." Elphaba said. "I retched over the side twice. And that was before I could even kick off the ground. But I was more afraid of not being able to look after you. Now, I think we should probably get back to the business at hand. I don't suppose you would be willing to be deposited someplace out of harms way?"

Glinda quirked a brow and shook her head. "Absolutely not. Back to the balcony." She said as she tried to force her body to stop shaking.

*******

"No!!" Cravin watched as Elphaba swooped in and pulled Glinda onto the broom. "Shoot them! Shoot them down!" He yelled at that the troops below.

Fiyero breathed a sigh of relief as Elphaba pulled Glinda to safety. He heard Cravin's order to shoot them down. He also noticed the hesitancy of the troops to follow that order.

"Do it!" Cravin screamed from above. "Shoot the Witch!"

"The Witch rescued Glinda." "She saved her!" "The Witch saved Lady Glinda!" The Ozians and soldiers all murmured together as they watched them soaring in the sky above.

Fiyero watched as one young soldier slowly raised his rifle to take aim. "No!" he yelled, sprinting toward the soldier. He threw himself at the boy and the gun just as the trigger was pulled.

The shot served as a catalyst for those loyal to Kirin and Cravin. They quickly gathered their wits and also sought to take aim at the Witch above them.

Fiyero shook himself off as he got back to his feet. He looked at the boy shaking on the ground before him. "It's a good thing I'm made of straw kid. You shot me!" Fiyero exclaimed as he noticed the hole in his jacket where some stray pieces of straw were poking through. He turned and shouted to the citizens and soldiers still standing frozen. "Well don't just stand there! We have a City to save people! You're either with Glinda, or you're with them. Cravin and Kirin who would dare to lay a hand on our Lady! Well we're not going to let them get away with it are we?" Fiyero yelled.

Before anyone could say for sure what happened, chaos erupted. Fiyero continued releasing the councilmen before turning and throwing himself into the fray.

********

"You fool!" Kirin growled behind Cravin. "What have you done? All you had to do was subdue Glinda and all could have been explained away. But no. You had to throw her off an Ozdamn balcony and turn her into a martyr! Now thanks to you, the Ozians will side with the Witch just because she swooped in on a broom and saved the day. You've killed us all!"

Kirin turned to run from the balcony but stopped short as he came face to face with Jaxon holding a pistol on him.

"Captain." Jaxon said. "I've been waiting for this moment for a while now. I think you should know; I helped Glinda rescue Elphaba. But, you already knew that didn't you? You had me kill an innocent boy!"

"Jaxon my boy," Kirin said, his voice calm and steady. "Let's discuss this like reasonable adults shall we? You merely did what you had to do, to protect yourself and your family. The Witch hexed you. And who wouldn't melt if Lady Glinda voiced a request. All can be forgiven, just put down the gun boy."

"No! You've threatened my family for the last time!" Jaxon yelled. Cravin began to scoot away toward the door but Jaxon made no move to stop him. "Cravin," he called over his shoulder, "I imagine you'll get yours. But he's the one I want." Jaxon said as he turned the gun back to Kirin and steadied his arm as Cravin turned and ran back inside. Kirin backed away as Jaxon cocked the pistol.

"Jaxon, no! Don't!"

The two on the balcony hadn't noticed Elphaba and Glinda land behind them. Glinda stepped cautiously forward, shrugging Elphaba off as she tried to hold her back. "Jaxon, you're not a murderer. You can't kill him in cold blood."

Jaxon smirked. "You would be surprised what I'm apparently capable of Lady Glinda. I killed an innocent guard. Just to protect my family and myself! I should have saved that boy. I killed him. But I did it because of him!" He said, thrusting his pistol closer toward Kirin. "And I will have my revenge!"

"Jaxon, he forced you to do it. You didn't want to kill that guard, I know it. You're a good man! You helped me rescue Elphaba when no one else in this City would. You're not like him! Please, put the gun down." Glinda ended softly and placed her hand on his arm. "Wouldn't you rather Kirin get a taste of his own medicine and experience the prison he's so proud of?"

Jaxon's hand began to tremble. He tried again to steady his hand. "I can't. I can't do it." He said, almost as if in defeat and lowered the gun.

Glinda reached and took the pistol from his hand. "Your family will be proud of you. For proving you're not like these two." Glinda turned as she heard Fiyero and the Lion rushing out onto the balcony.

"Well, Lady Glinda," Fiyero said smiling, "It seems as though your throne has been returned to you!"

Glinda started to reply but turned as she saw Kirin move out of the corner of her eye. Before anyone could stop him, he pulled a knife from his belt and took aim at Glinda.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elphaba and Jaxon both exploded into action at the same time. Elphaba threw herself in front of Glinda with a cry. Jaxon rushed toward Kirin, both of them falling back onto the railing. They struggled briefly before Fiyero intervened and separated them.

Jaxon gave a soft hiss as he pulled himself up revealing blood dripping from his side. Fiyero rushed to his side, momentarily forgetting Kirin. "It's nothing, I'm fine." Jaxon said with a grunt waving Fiyero away, eying the bloody knife lying at his feet. "Just a flesh wound."

Kirin took advantage of the momentary distraction and rushed to flee the balcony. He only made it as far as the door before the Lion stepped in front of him. The Lion straightened himself to his full height and let loose a mighty roar he didn't even know he possessed. Kirin cried out and stumbled backwards shaking. The Lion snarled again and he and Fiyero scooped Kirin up with no further trouble.

Glinda and Elphaba quickly pulled away from each other to be certain no further damage was done. "Are you all right?" Elphaba asked breathlessly, holding Glinda at arms length.

"I'm fine Elphie," Glinda replied, gasping slightly herself. "Have you misplaced your mind, jumping in front of a knife like that? Elphie, for the love of Oz, you have got to be careful! I don't want to jump out of a tower either you know!" She threw her arms around Elphaba and held her close.

They pulled away again and Glinda knelt next to Jaxon. "Are you sure you're all right?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. With his nod of assent, Glinda leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank you. For everything. I have a feeling Elphaba and I would both be dead if not for you."

Elphaba made her way over as well. "I'm not certain I can ever thank you properly." She said as looked lovingly at Glinda. Looking back to Jaxon, she slowly extended her hand, which Jaxon took with a smile.

"I'm happy to be of assistance ladies. It's the least I could do." He replied. "Now I'm afraid I must go see to my family."

Glinda helped Jaxon to his feet and he took his leave, moving slowly. Glinda then cautiously made her way over to peer over the balcony railing. As quickly as it had begun, the violence and chaos ended with those loyal to Cravin subdued. Glinda felt tears threatening as she witnessed the wreckage below. Many of the citizens were tending to wounds and pained cries could be heard. The soldiers were already cleaning up the mess.

"I didn't want this to happen Elphaba." Glinda whispered. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt. It was stupid of me to think I could step out here and convince everyone to just fall at my feet and oust Cravin."

Elphaba draped an arm around Glinda's shoulders and pulled her close. "Oh Glinda. It could have been so much worse. Not a bad coup if I say so myself. It only lasted a matter of minutes. You have quite the loyal following. Cravin's men were outnumbered all along. And to think, all of Oz could have been slaughtered should Cravin, Morrible, and Kirin have succeeded."

"Oh Oz." Glinda moaned, burying her head on Elphaba's shoulder. "Cravin. We still have to find him. I can't rest until he's punished for what he's done! And Morrible, where could she have gotten off to? She's nowhere to be seen."

Elphaba shuddered and squeezed Glinda tighter. "Can we not think about Cravin right now? I'm not sure I'm up to it just yet. You did manage to not only get thrown from the highest balcony in the Emerald City, but you were also target practice and almost skewered. One thing at a time please, love."

A sudden flap of wings brought their attention back to the balcony landing behind them. Chistery landed and hopped toward them chattering excitedly. Elphaba laughed at the sight. "Chistery, does this mean all went according to plan?" She asked squatting in front of him. Chistery nodded, flapping his wings and hopped up and down. "Well, Morrible is taken care of. At least for the time being."

Elphaba turned back to Glinda and pulled her back into her arms again, gently stroking a hand through blonde curls.

Suddenly, Elphaba tensed and Glinda glanced up at her face. Elphaba was staring down into the square. "What Elphie? What is it?" Glinda turned and looked down. The entire crowd in the square was staring back up at them, Glinda the Good in the arms of the Wicked Witch of the West. The look of shock was evident on their faces.

"Um, Glinda. I think it may be time for another one of your grand speeches." Elphaba muttered.

*******

Glinda did in fact address the Ozians but she felt that nothing she could say was adequate. She thanked them for their assistance and praised their bravery. She declared the Wicked Witch redeemed and wicked no longer.

Elphaba stood silently off to one side, afraid to speak. The wind caught her cloak and her long raven hair fluttered softly. As Glinda turned and extended her hand, she felt her breath catch at the sight before her. _Ethereal beauty. _Glinda found herself thinking. _Surely their fear will turn to love._

Elphaba took Glinda's hand and peered out at the citizens still gathered in the square. Glinda nudged her, clearly expecting her to speak. Elphaba's eyes widened and she felt her face flush. "O-Ozians." She stammered, glancing at Glinda with a frightened expression. Glinda smiled back warmly. "Ozians, allow me to apologize for any misdeeds in my past. I hope you'll allow me to attempt to deserve your forgiveness and eventually your trust. And thank you, for helping keep our Lady Glinda safe."

Glinda squeezed her hand before turning back to the people. She then attempted to calm them and ease their fears about the future, promising better days. Glinda couldn't help but feel her words were shallow. She did not feel deserving of the loyalty the people had shown.

She and Elphaba then took to the streets to help aid in the clean up and speak to the people individually. Many shied away from Elphaba until she stepped in to help a group of citizens lift a beam to reposition under a sloping roof. They eyed her cautiously but as they worked side by side, many felt a new respect for the former enemy of Oz. Perhaps trust could be earned yet.

By the end of the day, much of the mess was cleaned out of the square, the gallows were removed, and the injured were resting comfortably. Glinda and Elphaba stood on the Palace steps as the people made their way to their homes. The squadron of soldiers had just returned from the mill with Madam Morrible in tow. She was still out cold with a large goose egg on her head.

"Remind me to give Chistery extra cream pudding." Glinda said, eying the large unconscious woman. "Anything to keep myself on his nice list."

Elphaba chuckled softly at Glinda's words as Morrible was deposited back in Southstairs in a cell across from Kirin. "Lets hope we can keep her there this time. I've always considered myself a longsuffering individual, but I just don't think my nerves can take it if she's on the loose anytime soon."

Glinda nodded thoughtfully. "Well Elphie, shall we go in? Maybe the kitchen staff is still around and can throw together some dinner. What do you say? You must be hungry, and tired."

Glinda took Elphaba by the elbow and began to steer her inside but stopped as she felt Elphaba slightly resisting. "Elphie? What's wrong?"

Elphaba had paled slightly as she stood, looking up at the Palace. "It just doesn't seem real. Now, all of a sudden, I'm welcome in the Emerald Palace? I'll be afraid to touch anything."

Glinda gently squeezed her arm. "You're very welcome here Elphaba. You're a hero of Oz! And don't forget, my hero." She said softly, placing her head on Elphaba's shoulder. "Come inside my sweet. Besides, you'll get used to the place. It's almost as drafty as your beloved tower so it's practically just like home!"

They entered the Palace and Glinda was quick to greet the staff as they rushed to welcome her home. Elphaba could merely watch in awe as Glinda greeted them in return. "You're quite the politician." Elphaba whispered as they made their way to Glinda's private chambers later.

"Oh hush," Glinda replied laughing. "Come on now, you must be tired. Healed or not, you need to rest."

As they approached the room, they stopped to speak to the guards standing watch. "No sign of Cravin my Lady. Your quarters were thoroughly searched, along with the rest of the grounds. And we will be posted here should you need anything."

"Thank you. Please keep us updated should anything develop." Glinda locked the door behind them as they entered the room. "I just can't seem to relax while he's still out there. Elphie, do you think he would dare to come back here?"

Elphaba sat on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed defensively. She gave a slight shrug and glanced nervously around the room. "At least the guards are right outside. I'm certainly not up to facing him on my own." She said softly, shaking slightly.

Glinda sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Elphie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. We don't need to think about him right now. We're perfectly safe. Cravin would never come back knowing all of Oz is looking for him. Try not to worry love. Let's just relax tonight. I think we've both earned it. I've never shook so many hands and kissed so many babies in my life!"

"Yes, you must be tired. All that schmoozing, it's almost as exhausting as hefting support beams and beautiful blondes onto brooms." Elphaba replied squeezing Glinda tightly.

Glinda laughed and swatted Elphaba playfully. "Be nice you. I think I'll draw myself a bath. Why don't you just rest and when I'm finished we can find some bathing oil and help you relax with a nice bath yourself."

Elphaba gave a slight nod as Glinda closed herself into the bathroom. A half an hour later when she emerged, Elphaba was pacing the room nervously. "Elphie, what's wrong? Are you all right?" She asked, coming to stand next to Elphaba by the window.

"Of course," Elphaba replied. "I'm fine. Just uneasy I suppose. I'll feel better when Cravin is found. Sorry, I don't mean to worry you."

As Elphaba reached to retrieve the bathing oils, Glinda couldn't help but notice the green hands trembling. "Come here love." Glinda said softly, pulling Elphaba to sit next to her on the bed. "You're exhausted. Why don't we see if we can help relax you a bit. Will you let me help you bathe?"

Elphaba stood and began to unfasten the dress. As Glinda once again began to rub the oil into her skin, Elphaba felt her breath catch and clenched her eyes shut, willing her body to calm and think of the blondes soft caresses.

Glinda, as gentle as possible, continued with her actions, all the while whispering to Elphaba reassuringly. "You're safe now Elphie. You're safe here my love."

It wasn't until Elphaba awoke screaming from a nightmare hours later that Glinda truly realized that their ordeal was still very far from over.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Sorry for the delay in updating. I've had a bit of a struggle with writer's block and the flu so this chapter may not be up to par. Thanks for being patient and bearing with me!

Chapter 16

Glinda woke to sunlight streaming into the room. She stretched and reached for Elphaba. When her hand found nothing but empty space, she sat up with a start. "Elphie?"

Glinda quickly scampered up from the bed, her eyes darting around the room. Her gaze fell on the open balcony door and she made her way outside. The sight of Elphaba huddled on an ornate marble bench, curled up in a blanket, made Glinda's breath catch. "Elphie?" She asked again. "Are you all right?"

Elphaba gave a wan smile as Glinda came closer. She opened the blanket and allowed Glinda to slide into her arms with her back pressed to Elphaba's chest. Elphaba then wrapped the blanket back around them both. "Just couldn't sleep." Elphaba muttered softly. "Sorry if I worried you."

Glinda slowly ran her hand up and down Elphaba's arm that was draped around her abdomen. She turned slightly so she could look up at Elphaba's face. What she saw was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Elphaba's face was clouded and her jaw was clenched. A tear leaked from the corner of her eye and Glinda quickly reached up and brushed it away before the sting could register. The gentle action only served to further shatter Elphaba and she crumpled into Glinda's arms sobbing.

They were unsure how much time passed as Elphaba wept and Glinda held her tightly. As her cries finally softened, Elphaba pulled herself away from the embrace and wiped her hands across her face. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. Here I am, safe with you, here, like we always dreamed and I'm a mess."

"Elphie, sweet." Glinda said softly, clutching Elphaba's hand between her own. "You can't expect for this to all go away over night. What you went through…" she fought a shudder. "I can't even imagine. It will take time. Do you think maybe…maybe you need to talk about what happened? You certainly don't have to, and not with me if you don't want, but I think it might do you some good."

Elphaba stiffened. "Glinda. I don't know. I don't think I can. I'm not ready...I'm afraid." She whispered.

"Afraid? Of what?" Glinda asked, reaching to gently cup Elphaba's cheek. Elphaba just shook her head and looked away. She then shot up from the bench and paced the length of the balcony, her arms crossed defensively. "Elphie? Please talk to me. You've come so far; you can't shut down now Elphie! Please! Look at me, come back to me." Glinda desperately reached for Elphaba again, only to be dodged as she continued to pace.

"Glinda, I don't know what you want from me. I don't know what to do. I'm so lost. And I'm frightened! I don't know how to be strong anymore like you need me to be. I'm just…tired."

Glinda remained seated on the bench but followed Elphaba with her eyes. "I…I don't want anything _from_ you Elphie. But I want everything _for_ you. I want you to be happy and feel safe. I don't know what to do either. I want to help, but I don't know how. Especially if you can't tell me. I feel so helpless."

Elphaba had to strain to hear the last sentence it was whispered so softly. She stole a glance at Glinda. Her blue eyes were downcast with tears streaming down her cheeks. Elphaba's heart cracked at the sight of Glinda so distraught. She quickly moved back to the bench and threw her arms around Glinda and pulled her close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated. "You've stuck with me through all of this; you've been wonderful. And here I am, pushing you away. Don't let me. Please don't let me push you away."

Glinda let out a strangled cry and held Elphaba tighter. "You silly green thing, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm sorry if I pushed too hard. You don't have to talk if you're not ready."

Elphaba pulled back slightly and looked into Glinda's eyes. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you. I'm just afraid."

"Of what love?" Glinda interjected.

Elphaba's bottom lip trembled slightly as she clutched Glinda's hand. "Well, afraid that if you hear everything, it will finally register with you that I'm…well…damaged. It's different just knowing what happened and actually hearing about it. I don't want you to see me differently. I want our lives to be normal again, in every way. But I just don't know. It scares me. And I'm afraid you'll leave if I can't love you completely. I'm a lot to put up with right now." She ended softly.

Glinda tucked a raven strand behind Elphaba's ear. "Elphaba, have I pressured you at all to be intimate? Have I given any indication that I'm about to up and leave if you don't throw me onto the bed this instant?" She chuckled as Elphaba blushed and timidly shook her head. "Alright then. I just don't know how to get through to you. I don't see you as damaged goods. You're still _you_ Elphie. You've been hurt, clearly. But the strong, brave, beautiful woman is still there. And I'm going to help you see her again. You're not getting rid of me so easily."

"Thank Oz." Elphaba said softly as she pulled Glinda back to her. "Thank Oz."

*******

Later that afternoon, once both were rested and calmed, Elphaba and Glinda were making their way towards Southstairs. Elphaba clutched the Grimmerie tightly. They quickly entered the prison with three Gale Force soldiers accompanying them.

Glinda seemed to twitch nervously as they stopped outside Morrible's cell. Elphaba took a deep breath and seemed oddly calm and collected. "Open the door please." She said to the nearest guard. He complied and they stepped through the door.

Morrible sat, chained to the wall and merely watched them with a scowl on her face. Elphaba opened the Grimmerie and began chanting slowly. When she finished, Morrible gasped softly and a swirling yellow mist seemed to exit her body and dissipate into the air.

Elphaba turned to the guard holding the keys and softly said, "Unchain her. She's no threat now."

Morrible stretched and rolled her wrists, as they were unchained and pulled herself to her feet. "Well Dearie, this is a surprise I must say. Your hospitality amazes me." She said dryly.

"How does it feel Morrible?" Elphaba asked, her voice firm. "How does it feel to have your magic stripped from you? How does it feel to know you're a mere mortal, albeit an old one?" Elphaba chuckled then, remembering when the roles were reversed.

Morrible clucked. "Dearie, you and I both know that spell is only temporary. My magic will return, just as yours has."

Elphaba smiled. "The spell you used was temporary. I tweaked it a bit. You're through Morrible. And because Glinda is much more kind and compassionate than myself, and she's the boss around here, your stay here will be as humane and comfortable as is fitting. Good bye Madame."

Elphaba turned walked toward the door. Glinda started after her then stopped and stepped back toward Morrible. Elphaba stopped when Glinda didn't follow her.

"I've got her fooled." Glinda said with a crooked smile. "I'm not as kind and compassionate as she thinks. Especially to someone who had a hand in hurting her so severely." Glinda quickly clenched her fist and swung with all her might, connecting with Morrible's jaw. The large woman stumbled backwards and slid down the wall to a seated position, dazed. "Your stay will be just as humane and comfortable as a low life rat like you deserves. Good luck Morrible."

Glinda exited, leaving a stunned Morrible and with equally stunned guards following her out. She shook her hand, trying to ease the sting. She stopped and turned to Elphaba who was standing with a look akin to awe on her face. "Well, come Elphie dear. I'm starving and I don't like to be kept waiting." She said with a laugh.

"Yes ma'am." Elphaba muttered, following the petite blond out into the afternoon air.

********

Cravin paced outside the City as night fell again. His thoughts were no longer full of ambition of ruling Oz, but instead were full of revenge. "Those witches don't know who they've crossed." He growled. "They will pay. Glinda and her minions were able to gain entrance to the City easily enough. I can do the same. I just have to find my way back into the Palace. If I can just get them alone. I'll have my revenge."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - I wasn't at all happy with the last chapter so I decided to insert a little light and fluffy before moving on to the rest of the story. And I still don't own it.

Chapter 17

In the week that followed, the companions fell into a routine. Fiyero was, rather strictly, requested to stick around and help Jaxon oversee the revamping of the Gale Force Guard. Jaxon was healing without much trouble but was grateful for Fiyero's knowledge and assistance in whipping the soldiers back into proper condition. They both felt the need to keep a close eye on the soldiers to be certain none were loyal to Cravin and assisting him in any way while on the loose.

Glinda was thrown back into running the nation with meetings and reorganizing the Council. She spent any and all free time with Elphaba but unfortunately her duties kept her away for more than she would have hoped. And Elphaba spent far more time alone than Glinda liked.

When Glinda was finally free for the day, she would often find Elphaba sitting quietly in the Palace gardens or up on the balcony gazing out over the City. She always seemed genuinely pleased to be drawn into conversation when approached, but Elphaba never volunteered.

Glinda began sending Fiyero and the Lion multiple times during the day to check on her. She even went so far as to instruct Chistery to remain close to the Palace and keep an eye on her. Elphaba patiently endured the supervision, knowing Glinda was behind the constant interruptions to her solitude.

Finally on the fifth day, Elphaba quirked a brow as Glinda found her wandering through the gardens. "That rainstorm Morrible graced us with certainly helped these flowers blossom."

"Lovely aren't they?" Glinda replied, stopping to smell a large pink bloom.

Elphaba stepped closer and pulled the flower from its stem and handed it to Glinda with a sweet smile. "It is now." She said softly as Glinda held it close.

Glinda blushed slightly and a smile split her face. "Why Elphie, you romantic you. How sweet you are."

"I am indeed." Elphaba replied laughing. "Just as you are for constantly sending one of your many minions to keep an eye on me. You needn't worry so much. I haven't had even a hint of another meltdown now have I?"

Glinda couldn't contain the happy smile as she saw the familiar, playful glimmer in Elphaba's eyes. "Was I that obvious?" She asked, scrunching her nose. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to be lonely with so much time to yourself. It's time consuming, helping get a nation back on its feet after a wee bit of mutiny. I don't like leaving you alone so long."

"I know, I know." Elphaba said, gently stroking Glinda's arm. "But you were born for this Glinda. You're good at this. The people love you. They respect you and you want what's best for them in return. Oz needs you. I wouldn't take this away from you for anything. I'm very proud of you. When did you grow up so Glinda?"

Glinda's smile faltered slightly. "I think somewhere around the same time you melted."

"No. I think it was even before then. I think it started when I left you to fend for yourself with the Wizard and Morrible." Elphaba said thoughtfully.

Glinda laughed. "Yes, clearly. The Glinda in the cornfield was mature beyond her years, swinging that sparkly scepter."

Elphaba erupted in laughter then, real laughter. Glinda felt a burden lift that she didn't realize she had been carrying at the beautiful sound. "I love you Elphaba." She said, her voice shaking with emotion.

They stared at each other briefly before Elphaba pulled Glinda into her arms, almost fiercely. "Oh my sweet." Elphaba murmured softly. "You're good for me. You have no idea. I love you. More than anything."

Elphaba pulled away just enough to bring a hand up to cup Glinda's cheek. She smiled sweetly again before slowly bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Cravin was amazed at much how his appearance could be altered in just a week. A beard now replaced his previously clean-shaven face and his hair was dirty and shaggy. His sharp "Emperor of Oz" clothing was abandoned for a modest tunic with a hood for concealment. He carried a pistol and a knife hidden under the cloak.

Cravin spent three nights circling the gates of the City looking for the best mode of entry. _The sewer_. He thought with a smirk. _That must have been how they got in. I would love to have seen Glinda's face as she walked through that muck and mire._ He thought laughing.

Finally, Cravin decided the time was right to make his move. He really wanted to walk right up to the gates and plunge his knife into the belly of the guard and barge right in but the thought of alerting the whole City to his presence was not desirable.

Instead, he slipped into the sewer canal as the moon was climbing high into the night sky. By the time he exited the tunnel, the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. He, unlike Glinda, paid no heed to the contrast of colors as the early morning sun shone off the emerald of the buildings.

He boldly stepped into the quiet street. Cravin immediately noticed a black and white drawing with his image staring back at him. It was of course a Wanted Poster. Those sniveling, weak citizens had gone running back to Glinda with the first swoosh of her petticoats. Even the soldiers had turned on him.

Cravin let out a low growl and pulled the tunic tighter around him. He made his way to the shadowy streets across from the back stable entrance to the Palace.

********

Glinda once again woke to sunlight streaming into the room. And again, she felt panic surge as she reached for Elphaba and found she was gone. Glinda shot up from the bed only to find herself entangled in the sheets and she spilled into the floor in a heap. She winced but her eyes darted to the door leading out to the common suite area as she heard chuckling.

"Good morning my beautiful little klutz." Elphaba said walking back into the bedroom. In her hands she carried a tray with something delicious smelling, complete with juice and coffee. "I had intended to serve breakfast in bed, but the floor works too."

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed. "You scared the shiz out of me!"

Elphaba laughed as Glinda tried to appear angry but couldn't keep her nose from crinkling as the wafting scent invaded her nostrils. "So, whatcha' got there greenie? Smells like sweet Lurline herself has been in that kitchen."

Elphaba chuckled again. "I spoke to the head chef. He seemed more than happy to help arrange this nice little surprise. Surely you didn't think that I whipped this up. I cook as well as you mix potions. That sweet little man just kept piling goodies on here. 'Ya, I know vat my Glindy likes.' Where is he from anyway?" Elphaba asked, placing the tray on the nightstand and arranging the contents. "You planning on getting up from there?"

Glinda huffed. "It's surprisingly comfortable. Besides, I like the view of your tush from here." She said giggling.

Elphaba extended a hand and helped extract Glinda from the tangle of sheets. They sat in companionable silence out on the balcony and ate the breakfast, gazing out over the City.

A short time later, Glinda stretched lazily and stood to prepare for her day. "Well Elphie, while I'm out slaving over civic development and whatnot, what have you got planned for yourself today?"

"You mean besides chatting with Fiyero, Lion, and Chistery when you send them hunting for me?" Elphaba replied with a smirk. "I may actually wander out into the City today. I'd like to find a bookstore perhaps. I thought Fiyero would join me."

Glinda smiled brightly. "I think that's a great idea Elphie! It will be good for you to get out. You're a permanent fixture around here now; the people need to become accustomed to seeing you out and about. Feel free to stop by the Ozdust Boutique while you're out. I'm running low on Gillikin Rosewood oil."

Elphaba cringed. "Glinda, you know being surrounded by that much pink will kill me."

"Oh hush you!" She cried, swatting gently. "Alright love, I'll see you later then. I'm off to remind everyone how wonderful everything is. I'll be in my office if you need me."

With that, Elphaba was left alone again.

********

Glinda was in her office well into the early evening before having a chance to stop for a break. She rubbed her temples as she reviewed the most recent appeal from Southstairs, begging forgiveness for siding with Cravin.

_Cravin_, she thought with a shudder. _Where are you? I'll certainly feel better when you turn up. As long as it's when there are at least ten Gale Force soldiers around._

She turned and glanced out the window. She stood and stiffly moved to open the door leading out into the courtyard to allow the fresh breeze to revitalize her weary body. Glinda stood staring out at the green marble fountain as the sun dipped below the horizon.

She turned as she heard a soft knock at the office door. She made her way back to her desk as Cork entered carrying yet another stack of papers.

"My Lady," he said apologetically. "I'm afraid I have another request from the Council. They need you to revise the latest enactment they drafted. They of course want to be certain it meets with your approval. Oh, Lady Glinda, we should close the door. I'm afraid you'll catch a chill!"

Glinda waved him off dismissively. "Oh leave it open. The air is refreshing and I like the sound of the fountain. I suppose it's another long night for me. Will you send word to Elphaba for me?"

"Of course Miss." Cork replied as he took his leave.

Glinda sat back down at the desk and slumped over the ever-growing stack of demands. "So much for _interim_ ruler I suppose. Oz I'm tired." She once again began rubbing her temples and decided a brief nap would help her complete more work in the long run and she laid her head down over her crossed arms. _Just like back in Dr. Nikidik's class_, she thought to herself as she slowly drifted away.

********

Cravin silently slipped through the lengthening shadows into the far side of the Palace courtyard. He had easily slipped through the stables and into the courtyard as the sun began to fade. On the other side of the green, past the emerald fountain, Cravin could make out the doorways to the offices lining that side of the building. A lone soldier was left patrolling the area.

Cravin crept closer, staying along the wall. As he came closer to the building, he pulled his knife from his belt and waited for the soldier to come within striking distance. As he watched for the soldier to round the walkway, Cravin peered towards the office doors. He almost didn't believe his eyes as he saw one door was open. _Oh it couldn't be._ He thought. _Glinda couldn't have left her office door open, just waiting for me. Oh this is too easy._

The guard stepped within feet of Cravin's hidden form. Before the guard even realized he was under attack, Cravin thrust his knife perfectly into the small space between two ribs and into the lung. Cravin pulled him into the shadows with barely any sound.

Cravin retrieved the knife and wiped it across his pants leg before slipping it back into his belt. He then stepped closer to the open door and peered through. Seeing Glinda asleep at the desk, a smile split his face and he stepped inside.

********

Elphaba and Fiyero casually strolled back towards the Palace. Elphaba had to admit; the day out in the City had been pleasant. They found the bookstore Elphaba had wanted and spent all afternoon getting lost in the shelves and shelves of books. She lost all track of time as she lost herself in the volumes. Fiyero was merely content to watch over her.

The sun was dipping lower as they stepped out into the street. Elphaba almost bumped into an elderly man as she stepped through the door and immediately cringed as she expected him to recoil as well. Instead, he smiled softly, tipped his hat, and stepped to the side, bidding them a good day.

"Ah, there you see Elphaba?" Fiyero said smiling. "Not everyone is afraid of the big bad witch."

Elphaba smiled and moved further down the sidewalk. It was true. While the citizens were not swarming around her as they would Glinda, they weren't cowering away either. And Elphaba was pleased to note that not a single rock had been chucked at her the entire day. She was pleasantly surprised.

They neared the Palace and Elphaba glanced to the side and saw the frilly little boutique Glinda loved so. "Fiyero, I'm afraid I have one final stop to make. I doubt you'll like it any more than I do." She said chuckling.

Fiyero followed her gaze to the overflow of pink. "You can't be serious. You're going in there?" He said laughing.

"Oh hush. Glinda asked me to pick something up for her. So that's what I'm going to do. But I won't make you stay if you don't want. You could go check on her and make sure she's not working too hard."

"And miss seeing you surrounded by all that pink girly stuff? Not a chance!" Laughing the two stepped into the shop.

*******

Cravin stepped up behind Glinda. She was muttering something in her sleep, a peaceful look on her face. Cravin loomed over her. "Hello again Lady Glinda." He said loudly.

Glinda came to her feet slowly, a confused look on her face. "What in Oz…" She turned and saw him. Before she could react he leapt at her, his hands closing around her throat.

She registered pain as they slammed back onto the desk. Glinda clawed at his hands but Cravin simply clamped down tighter. She scrambled, trying to find something, anything with which to defend herself. Just as the edges of her vision were fading to black her hand grazed a marble paperweight. She grasped at it and swung it at his head.

She heard the crack as she connected and suddenly she could breathe again. Cravin slumped to the side slightly and she twisted away, coughing and gasping for air.

Glinda made a dash for the door but Cravin had already recovered and reached for her. As he spun her back around to him she felt white-hot pain sear through her belly and she gasped.

Cravin was looking down at her with a sly grin on his face. Glinda felt weak as she looked down and saw the handle of the knife protruding from her stomach, just under her ribs. She cried out as he twisted the blade slightly before giving her a shove and she fell backwards onto the office floor.

The pain was blinding and she was struggling to catch her breath. Cravin stepped into her line of sight, that sickening grin on his face. "I've always liked that knife Glinda. But I think I'll happily just leave it right there. When your precious Elphie finds you, she'll know who was here." He said chuckling. And then he was gone and she was alone bleeding on the floor.

Glinda tried to move, to yell for help, anything. But she didn't have the strength. Her last thought was of a sweetly smiling green face as darkness closed in.

*******

Elphaba and Fiyero were stopped just outside of the courtyard gates after their day of shopping.

"Well Elphaba, I think I shall take my leave good lady." Fiyero said with an exaggerated bow. "I'm off to enjoy the glories this beautiful City has to offer."

"Off to carouse are we?" Elphaba replied chuckling. "You're a straw man, now much trouble could you possibly get into? Have fun but try to behave yourself."

"Absolutely! Good night. Kiss little Glindy for me will you?" He said with a wink and a wave.

Smiling, Elphaba stepped through the back entrance. She stood momentarily, caught by the light flickering off of the fountain. Emerald flecks seemed to dance in the moonlight. _This place really is beautiful._ Elphaba thought to herself.

She glanced around, wondering where the night watchman could be. The courtyard was completely empty and something about it made Elphaba uneasy. She glanced around and spotted the light still on in Glinda's office. "Working late again my sweet. You'll wear yourself out in no time." She shook her head and started towards the open door.

Elphaba was halfway to the office when she tripped as she passed through a shadowy section near the fountain. "What in Oz." She said as she caught herself from falling. Turning, she saw a green uniform marred with red. Her stomach dropped to her knees. "Oh no…Glinda! Glinda!"

Elphaba closed the remaining distance to the office in a sprint. She ran through the door and stopped short. "Glinda?" Her stomach lurched as she saw Glinda lying motionless on the floor, her dress covered in blood and a knife protruding from her abdomen. "No!"

Elphaba rushed to Glinda's side and cradled her head, frantically stroking her pale cheeks. "Glinda, sweet. Look at me. Open your eyes!"

Elphaba's vision was blurry through her tears, the sting going unnoticed. "Glinda, please!" She cried desperately.

And suddenly, Elphaba's breath caught as Glinda's eyes fluttered softly. "Elphie…" Pain streaked her features as she clenched her eyes shut again, moaning softly.

"Glinda, you're going to be fine. Just hold on sweet! I'll heal you, I swear. But I have to pull the knife out. And it's going to hurt."

Elphaba gripped the handle firmly. "I'm so sorry my love. You know I hate to cause you pain." And with a quick, fluid motion, she pulled. Glinda gave a sharp cry and gasped softly before clenching her jaw against the pain.

Just as Elphaba was about to begin chanting the healing spell a flurry of movement to the side distracted her and her head snapped up. "Welcome back." Cravin said. She barely had time to straighten herself up as he lunged at her.

"Ready for more fun?" Cravin muttered as he crashed on top of her, rolling further away from Glinda.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - Thanks again for the reviews and for reading! It's not mine.

Chapter 19

Elphaba and Cravin crashed into the desk; it's contents spilling onto the floor. For a moment she was frozen in fear, transported back to the prison cell as Cravin fought to straddle her. Cravin was clawing at her dress and biting at her neck. Elphaba felt powerless to stop the attack. The soft moan and cough from Glinda a few feet away was enough to break Elphaba from her reverie and a rage flooded her.

She twisted sharply and raised her knee, connecting with Cravin's side. He grunted softly and momentarily lost his grip. Elphaba quickly thrust the palm of her hand upward into Cravin's nose and cringed at the sickening crack.

He roared in pain as blood seeped through his fingers as he clutched at his nose. Elphaba quickly scrambled away, desperate to get back to Glinda's side. She was still breathing, of that much Elphaba was certain, but blood was pooling around her.

Cravin steadied himself and with a grin pulled the pistol out of his belt and calmly leveled it on Elphaba. She once again froze as she heard him cocking the weapon and chuckling. "Seems I might have to maim you to settle you down a bit. You're still just as feisty as when we first met. That first time together in the prison was fun wasn't it?" He said, taunting her.

Elphaba had stopped halfway to Glinda and she slowly circled back, keeping the gun pointed away from where she was lying on the floor.

"Hold still," Cravin said taking aim. "I wouldn't want to kill you with the first shot. We have a long night ahead."

Elphaba tensed and then sprang forward just as Cravin fired. She felt her shoulder burning as she rammed into him. He was again thrown off balance as she plowed into him. His hold on the pistol was thrown and it fell from his hand, clattering off to the side.

Their eyes met briefly before they both sprang for the weapon. Elphaba threw herself onto the ground only to be yanked back by Cravin as he attempted to reach it first. She turned and with a grunt, connected her boot with his jaw. His grip on her loosened and she pushed herself forward, grasping the handle of the pistol.

Elphaba turned and took aim in one quick motion. Cravin stopped short and smiled. "Well now, what have we here." He said slowly. "Just don't be doing anything rash now."

Elphaba pulled herself to her feet, keeping the gun pointed at Cravin's chest. She held her right arm close to her own chest, blood dripping from the wound to her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed and her grip tightened. "I can't tell you how many times I have thought of this moment." She said in a low hiss. "You tortured me; you're an animal! I should kill you for what you've done to me. For what you've done to _her_!"

"Elphie, don't…" Glinda cried weakly from her position on the floor.

Elphaba glanced to her right where Glinda was laying, her eyes narrowed in fury. She turned her attention back to Cravin with a snarl. "I want to kill you. But I'm not like you. I can't kill you in cold blood. I can't kill you when you're just standing there. I'm not _you_."

With that, she swung the pistol fiercely and the butt of the gun connected with Cravin's temple and he fell to the ground in a heap. When he didn't move again, Elphaba flung the pistol to the other side of the room and rushed back to Glinda's side.

"Glinda? Easy love, I'm here." Glinda coughed softly, then clenched her jaw in pain. Elphaba leaned over her and softly began to chant. Elphaba wasn't sure how the words came to her, having only recited the spell once. But within seconds, Glinda's eyes opened slowly and she blinked, her vision clearing.

"Elphie?" Glinda whispered. "Well that was certainly a close one."

Elphaba leaned over and placed her hands on either side of Glinda's face, stroking her cheeks softly. Tears spilled and she made no move to stop them. "Glinda? Are you alright?"

Glinda nodded slightly and Elphaba pulled back to be certain the wound had in fact healed. "Elphie, you're hurt!" Glinda cried, starting to sit up. "You're…Elphie!" Her eyes snapped to just behind Elphaba and she gasped.

Elphaba felt, more than saw, Cravin rushing at her from behind. She quickly reached for the knife that was still on the floor beside Glinda. In a smooth motion, she was on her feet and turning just as Cravin reached her. She clenched her eyes and braced herself for the impact but it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a look of shock pass over Cravin's face as he stumbled backwards, the knife embedded in his chest. He fell to his knees and looked up at Elphaba who was still standing in front of Glinda. "I thought you said you couldn't kill me." He sputtered.

"Actually," Elphaba said, inching closer. "I said I couldn't kill you when you were just standing there."

Cravin gave one last strangled cry and fell, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Sweet Oz, he better be dead this time!" Glinda cried, pulling herself to a seated position.

Elphaba let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and turned back to Glinda. She stumbled back over to her and sat down next to her. Elphaba draped her uninjured arm around Glinda and pulled her into a fierce hug. Glinda clung to her in return.

Just then, the door to the office burst open and six Gale Force guards came rushing in. "Lady Glinda! Are you harmed? We heard a shot!"

Elphaba pulled back from Glinda and rolled her eyes. "Glinda, we have got to work on their response time. But better late then never I suppose."

Glinda chuckled and rested her forehead against Elphaba's. She gently stroked Elphaba's cheek with her hand. "We will worry about that tomorrow. Now will you please heal your shoulder? You've been shot for Ozsake!"

********

The bullet was still lodged in Elphaba's shoulder and she couldn't heal herself until it was removed. They called for the Palace physician, who Glinda was convinced, had stopped for dinner and a show on the way.

"Where is he?" She asked, her hands wringing nervously. "Elphie, sweet, how do you feel? Are you all right?" Glinda reached for a cool cloth and dabbed at the sweat beading along Elphaba's hairline.

"Glinda, I'm fine. It stings a little. But honestly, I'll feel better when you change out of that dress. I hate the sight of all that blood." Elphaba said softly.

"I'm not leaving you here Elphaba. I'm fine. You're the one still hurt." Glinda said reaching for yet another cloth to press to Elphaba's shoulder. She pulled the used one away and pressed the clean one to the wound.

"Ow!" Elphaba hissed. Glinda cringed but didn't remove the cloth.

One of the staff members came running in seconds later. "Here my lady," the man said quickly. "This should help ease the pain." In his hand he held a bottle of some sort of liquor. "Drink this."

Elphaba initially shook her head, declining the drink but as Glinda pressed against the wound once more, she howled and quickly grabbed the bottle and turned it up, drinking greedily. Her eyes widened and she let out a choked cough. "Sweet Oz, what is that? That is strong stuff. It burns, but it sure is tasty!" She said, turning the bottle up again.

"Elphie, I never took you for a lush." Glinda said with a nervous smile as she dabbed at Elphaba's sweat covered brow with her free hand.

The doctor arrived twenty minutes, and well over half the bottle, later. He quickly removed the bullet and began stitching the wound.

"That won be…nec…iss…nessary." Elphaba slurred, the liquor clearly taking affect. "I can fix it. Les see now…Glinny, what words do I need? I forget."

Glinda chuckled as she reached for the fingers Elphaba was wiggling toward her own shoulder. "I think we can put the bottle away. Doctor, will she be all right? She's in no real danger?"

"No, no. She will be fine. I do wish she would hold still a bit so I can properly stitch this though." The doctor replied with a look of deep concentration on his face as he attempted to tend to the wound while gently swatting her still-wiggling fingers away.

"Glinny, I can't 'member the words." Elphaba whined, her head lolling towards Glinda's shoulder.

"That's quite all right sweet." Glinda said soothingly. "We're just going to get you upstairs and into bed. You'll remember tomorrow and then you can make it all better, ok? Up you go."

As Elphaba swooned slightly, Glinda fought to keep the memories of their flight from the prison at bay.

Finally, after quite a few stumbles and with the help of more than a few onlookers, Elphaba was deposited on the bed. Glinda thanked the poor unfortunate souls who had been recruited to help get Elphaba up the steps and into the room.

"No doubt they have quite a new impression of you love." Glinda said softly as she sat down on the edge of the bed to look over the sleeping form.

She heard a soft knock at her door and momentarily felt a stab of fear. "Glinda? It's me, Fiyero! Are you two all right?"

Glinda felt relief wash over her as she stood to go to the door. Fiyero rushed in as the door opened. If possible, his burlap face paled considerably at the sight of the bloody dress Glinda was still wearing. "Sweet Oz…Glinda?"

"We're fine Fiyero. It was Cravin. Somehow he got back onto the Palace grounds. But don't worry; everything is fine now. Elphaba got to me in time. She has a way of doing that." Glinda ended softly.

"And Elphaba?" Fiyero asked, eying the sleeping form on the bed. "Do I need to be worried?"

Glinda laughed. "No. It's nothing serious thankfully. She would have healed herself already but she can't seem to remember the words when she's the worse for substances. At least the pain was dulled for the Doctor to pull the bullet out and stitch the wound. I imagine she'll be quite uncomfortable when she wakes tomorrow."

Fiyero chuckled softly, looking relieved. Glinda slumped against the bed frame slightly, suddenly very weary. "Fiyero, would you mind sitting with her while I clean up? This dress is rather sticky."

Fiyero pulled a chair up to the bed as Glinda excused herself and went into the bathroom. She ran a hot bath and attempted to scrub the day away before collapsing into the bed next to Elphaba. Sleep claimed her almost immediately.

Fiyero tucked a blanket tightly around them and then headed toward the door. He turned and took another glance back at the two sleeping figures before softly shutting the door behind him.

*******

Glinda woke with a start. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to calm herself and push the dream to the back of her mind. She was in the office again with Cravin looming over her. Only in the dream, Elphaba was the one injured on the floor and Glinda couldn't reach her.

Glinda felt a cool hand clutch her arm and seconds later; Elphaba was pressing a kiss to her temple as she scooted closer behind her. Elphaba wrapped her uninjured arm across Glinda's chest and rested her chin on Glinda's shoulder. "Are you all right love?" She whispered softly. "Bad dream?"

Glinda nodded weakly and felt tears pooling. "I couldn't get to you. Cravin…he…" She was crying then; the stress and fear of the events finally surfacing. Glinda felt herself being pulled back down onto the bed as Elphaba guided her back to the pillow.

"It's all right now. It's over." Elphaba kept murmuring softly while holding Glinda close. When Glinda seemed somewhat calmer, Elphaba pulled back slightly and drew her hand up to cup the tear-streaked cheek. She ignored the pain in her shoulder and smiled sweetly at Glinda who was watching her closely.

Glinda hiccupped as she struggled to slow her breathing. Elphaba placed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Why Miss Glinda Upland, have you been drinking?"

"Oh, you're one to talk Miss Thropp." Glinda replied, the scratchy sound of her own voice surprising her. "Sorry. My turn for a minor breakdown I suppose."

"Well earned I would say. Are you sure you're all right? Do you want to talk?" Elphaba asked, concern on her face.

"Not right now. Right now, I want you to heal your shoulder. And then I want to stay here in bed with you for at least two days." Glinda said, finally smiling.

"Yes ma'am." Elphaba replied, snaking her good arm around Glinda and settling back comfortably onto the pillows. Her eyes slowly drifted shut once again, a content smile on her face.

"I should hear chanting Thropp!"

"Yes ma'am!"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N - Well, last chapter. I actually finished my first story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Epilogue

Six weeks later

Glinda returned to her duties within a matter of days of Cravin's attack. The councilmen were extremely respectful and almost afraid to cross her it seemed. She was required to approve of everything they did, whether she really cared to or not.

Elphaba was almost always consulted for her opinion on the enactment or suggested solution as well. She was quickly earning respect for her quiet wisdom. And she felt renewed passion for the Animal rights cause as the bans continued to be repealed. It would take time for the Animals to regain their prior status as actual citizens but there was definite progress being made and Elphaba was proud to be a part of it. She was even more proud of Glinda for trying to protect the equality for all the citizens of Oz, Animal and human alike.

Elphaba was feeling stronger and more confident with each passing day. She was still unable to allow Glinda to touch her other than the frequent, lingering kisses they would share. Glinda was patient and didn't press when Elphaba would pull away. In fact, Glinda was more than pleased that the faraway, lost look was coming to Elphaba's eyes less and less. That alone was enough to bring tears of joy to her own eyes.

One day, about six weeks after Cravin's death, Glinda and Elphaba were spending the day working on current legislation in the large conference room. Glinda was droning on and on about the pros and cons should the legislation pass but Elphaba was unable to summon the slightest bit of interest. She never took her eyes off Glinda as she spoke but Glinda could tell her mind was elsewhere.

Later in the day, as they were speaking to the councilmen themselves, Glinda had the distinct feeling she was being watched. She glanced up numerous times to find Elphaba staring at her, a look of awe and love mingling on her features. Glinda caught her eye and Elphaba quickly glanced away blushing.

Glinda spent the remainder of the afternoon meetings trying to catch Elphaba's eye if for no other reason than to smile at her warmly in a subtle offer of encouragement. Toward early evening, when she caught Elphaba staring, it was with an almost predatory gleam in her eye. Glinda felt as if Elphaba was a tiger, stalking a prey looking for the perfect opportunity to strike. When caught, Elphaba would again glance away, flushing a darker shade of green. The glances and stares back and forth left Glinda feeling slightly light headed, her heat rising.

The meeting was interrupted and Glinda's presence was requested to settle another minor matter. As she stood to leave, she once again caught Elphaba following her with her eyes, one brow raised slightly. _Oz, I wonder if she knows what she's doing to me._ Glinda thought blushing.

She didn't see Elphaba again until that night when she returned to their room to prepare for bed. Elphaba had retired early and was standing out on the balcony when Glinda returned. Glinda stopped and watched, Elphaba not yet aware of her presence.

The wind was blowing softly and Elphaba's raven hair was billowing slightly. She was uncharacteristically dressed in a flowing white robe, also fluttering in the slight breeze. Glinda's breath caught in her throat as she watched. Elphaba turned, suddenly realizing she was no longer alone. The moonlight made her eyes seem to almost glow as she smiled and moved back into the room toward Glinda who was still transfixed by the vision before her.

Still smiling, Elphaba pulled Glinda into her arms and pressed their lips together. The kiss deepened and when Elphaba pulled away, Glinda was left panting slightly. Instead of pursuing another kiss, as she truly wanted, Glinda sighed softly and leaned her head onto Elphaba's shoulder.

Glinda felt Elphaba smiling against her temple. "Why don't you go get ready for bed my sweet." Elphaba said softly. "You had a full day of meetings, you must be tired."

Glinda nodded, reluctant to leave Elphaba's embrace. She retreated to the bathroom, trying to control her emotions lest she pounce on Elphaba and frighten her. When she returned, Elphaba was already in bed, the lights dimmed to a soft glimmer.

Glinda slipped silently into the bed, assuming Elphaba was already asleep. Glinda was just getting settled in when she felt Elphaba's arm snake around her waist and she found herself being pulled closer. Glinda giggled as she felt Elphaba's warm breath on her neck, tickling slightly. Contentment flooded Glinda's spirit as she felt Elphaba wrap herself around her tightly.

"Glinda?" Elphaba said softly.

"Hmm?" Glinda replied.

Elphaba placed a gentle kiss on Glinda's shoulder. "I couldn't help but watch you today."

Glinda giggled again. "I noticed. And I must say, it didn't hurt my ego any love."

Elphaba laughed softly and if possible, pressed herself even closer to Glinda. "I was thinking." She said, her voice husky, as she trailed her hand down Glinda's hip and thigh to the hem of her nightdress, "Remember I mentioned being afraid to love you completely? I'm feeling brave and I think maybe we should give that a try."

Glinda gasped as Elphaba's hand slid back up her inner thigh lightly and another kiss was pressed to her pale neck. "Elphie are you sure? I don't want to pressure you…oh…sweet Oz Elphie…" She breathed as Elphaba gently began to caress her. "Um, yes. I definitely think we need to give that a whirl."

*******

Morning broke with brilliant sunlight filtering into the room as the two laid tangled, limbs and sheets. Glinda stretched and a smile formed on her lips as she thought of the previous night. She could still hear the soft moans and sometimes not so soft cries filling the room as the two lovers were once again reacquainted.

Elphaba had loved Glinda freely, though somewhat timidly at first. As Glinda gently encouraged her, Elphaba soon regained confidence and Glinda was left writhing on the bed. Reciprocating had been a bit tricky. Elphaba, as hard as she fought against it, began to panic as Glinda first entered her. Glinda was certain she would have a black eye come morning but assured Elphaba that her panicked blow hadn't really hurt that much.

Glinda was patient and both she and Elphaba were rewarded for it. Glinda softly caressed and uttered soothing words until Elphaba had calmed. Glinda could not describe the love she felt as Elphaba clung to her and cried out as her body began to relax. Glinda brought her down slowly, speaking tenderly but neither really hearing the words.

When Elphaba had finally opened her eyes, Glinda almost cried at the sight. Elphaba seemed like a lost child, vulnerable and frightened. Glinda almost choked at the thought of the trust Elphaba was placing in her. And then, Elphaba had smiled up at her and pulled her close. That was the beginning of their first night again as lovers.

And now, here in the morning light, Glinda reached to softly cup Elphaba's cheek. Elphaba stirred, a soft smile tugging at her lips. "Woman," she said sleepily, "you keep me up all night and don't even have the decency to let me sleep in? Have we awoken a monster?"

Glinda laughed and cuddled closer to Elphaba's side. "No you silly green thing. Just saying good morning."

They snuggled against each other again and when Elphaba spoke, Glinda almost missed it. "Thank you." Elphaba said, almost in a whisper.

"For what love?" Glinda asked.

"For not giving up on me. For saving me."

Glinda pulled back slightly to see Elphaba's face. "Elphie, are you all right?"

Elphaba smiled, the sweetest smile Glinda could remember ever seeing. "I'm fine. And thanks to you, I'm going to _be_ fine." Still smiling, Elphaba pulled Glinda closer and kissed her.


End file.
